Craig Fucker
by Zvn
Summary: Qu'est-ce que South Park a fait des enfants qui y ont grandi? 90% FUCK et 10% AMOUR!
1. Dans la tête de Craig

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**J'crois que j'ai jamais écrit autant de conneries. Je préviens: LES PRUDES ON FAIT DEMI-TOUR. **

**/!\ Langage cru. 100% de total FUCK. Misogynie légère!  
**

**Ceci est une fiction. Les couples sont majoritairement yaoi.  
**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Craig._

Voilà. Cartman a ramené sa nouvelle merde du trou du cul d'South Park et tout le monde est arraché. Wendy est en ce-moment même entrain de le branler. Pip est mort dans sa gerbe quelque part entre les godasses puantes des invités. Bebe se fait enculer dans un coin, je ne la vois pas mais l'entends pousser des cris digne d'une actrice porno. Les gothkids boivent comme des trous dans le salon avec d'autres adolescents défoncés, pour une fois qu'ils se conforment aux autres hein. Enfin, l'alcool, ça rend tout c'qui a un cerveau immature docile. Tweek est au bord de sa vie, il regarde les étoiles dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin, aussi calme que moi devant cette maison bruyante. J'suis toujours calme.

Une pute passe à côté d'moi et me montre son string. J'lui fais un doigt d'honneur pour qu'elle dégage. C'est mon moment clope là, je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange pendant que j'fume. The Mole traverse mon champ de vision avec sa pelle collé au cul d'une fille que moi-même j'ai du mal à identifier. C'est fou comme l'alcool rend méconnaissable. La gueule qu'ils se tapent tous ici, on dirait qu'ils ont été défiguré.

Je recrache la fumée d'ma cigarette pour l'écraser dans l'herbe. Il fait bon, je respire l'air à plein poumon et m'appuye sur les coudes. Qu'est-ce que le tabac peut me calmer. J'ai l'impression d'être hors de ce monde tellement je me sens bien. Tweek se marre plus loin, il cherche à attraper les étoiles. Plus con que d'habitude.

Je me demande où est la bande à Stan... Cartman s'fait sucer par l'ex copine de son pote là-bas, mais je n'ai pas croisé les autres de la soirée. Ils se cachent surement pour ne pas que je les vois dans des états compromettants.

Intrigué, je me relève rapidement et entre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Pas de Broflovski.

Pas de Marsh.

Pas de McCormick.

J'm'approche du porc qui vient d'éjaculer sur le visage blanc de la Testaburger usée. Même moi j'suis passé dedans. Et j'ai mis du temps pour jouir en elle.

Faut croire qu'à force de grandir dans ce vieux South Park bizarre, les gosses ont tous été corrompus. J'fume la clope, la ganj', j'en suis pas au point d'toucher à la poudre comme Token qui a le nez tout blanc maintenant, mais j'ai aussi été infecté par la ville. Avant, je n'avais d'intérêt que pour mon cochon d'Indes, bon il est crevé et je pense de temps en temps à lui, mais j'ai trouvé mieux comme divertissement. Dans la vie d'un ado, avoir des rapports sexuels réguliers est très important.

Personne ne peut détrôner le McCormick qui par je ne sais quel miracle ne s'est pas encore chopé d'MST.

Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Même quand il a la gueule à terre à force de bouffer que des pilules multicolores, y en a toujours une pour lui lécher le cul. D'ailleurs c'est devenu son gagne-pain.

L'idée lui est venue... on devait avoir 13 ans, c'était lors d'une bagarre entre ma bande et celle de ce pédé de Stan. Sally s'était ramenée, la bouche couverte de gloss, pour supplier Kenny de sortir avec elle. Il a rit, comme d'habitude. Trop gentil qu'il est. Mais bon y avait plus important. J'avais envie de maraver la gueule à Stan et à ses pédales de copains. Donc j'essayais de virer Sally-imposante, mais elle insistait, elle nous tendait des billets pour qu'on laisse l'homme de sa vie tranquille. Toutes les filles payent pour passer du temps avec Kenny. Chacune son tour, j'suppose.

Je l'envie de tremper sa bite quand il veut. C'est pas comme si y avait énormément de filles ici. Et j'vous assure, une fille quand elle veut baiser, elle baise. Quant aux gars, s'ils veulent se vider, c'est le parcoure du combattant. Les porteuses d'ovaires sont trop... inaccessibles.

J'devrais me trouver une copine au lieu d'me plaindre... mais quand j'vois comment Stan a galéré avec sa vieille Wendy mal-baisée, ça m'donne pas envie. Ah, Wendy, avant elle était si sainte et si pure, maintenant c'est limite si on lui fout pas un doigt en plein cours. Ouais, ça ne fait marrer que les mecs. Il en faut peu pour nous contenter.

Je m'approche de Cartman qui raconte une blague raciste à Damien.

« Hé, t'aurais pas vu Stan? »

Il hausse les épaules. J'crois qu'il a rien compris vu la dilatation de ses yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on monte en haut Craig? »

Rebecca me tient le bras, elle a le feu au cul. Je n'avais pas pensé à voir à l'étage... J'arrache mon bras de son emprise, attrape une bouteille à moitié vide au passage et grimpe les escaliers. La première chambre est vide. La salle de bain est prise par Token et Lola.

Lola est actuellement la copine de ce cher Stan que j'encule profondément. Et Token compte se taper ses restes. Ca apprendra à ce pédé de Stan d'avoir perdu la laisse de ses chiennes. Avec Wendy, ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Ils étaient le couple dont tout le monde parlait et que tout le monde enviait au lycée. Ils semblaient vivre l'amour parfait. Wendy et Stan. Stan et Wendy. Mais Wendy... voilà, elle est bonne quand même. Elle passe bien quoi. C'est une salope. Et les salopes sont toutes infidèles.

A cause d'elle, Stan a fini alcoolique. Encore une fois. C'étaient Kyle et Kenny qui l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère. Et voir Stan au bord de sa misérable vie me faisait bander.

J'avance, poussant les portes, quand j'entends des bruits suspects. Je prie pour que ce soit l'un d'eux qui fasse un truc humiliant. Mais ce que j'vois me fait taper l'cul à terre.

Mes couilles me grattent parc'que des frissons les traversent.

J'vais tous les trois les buter.

Kyle est couché sur le dos dans des draps froissés, ses cuisses sont écartées, son t-shirt est relevé et sa bouche est mangée par Kenny qui a la main sous le jean du juif. Stan, quant à lui, a la tête plongée dans le cou de Kyle. Son bassin se frotte à la cuisse droite de Broflovski, et le bassin de McCormick s'échauffe contre la gauche.

D'accord, si on veut. J'vois leur langue se lécher, leur salive couler, leur corps se mélanger.

Le juif. J'croyais qu'il était épargné par la corruption de South Park, mais c'est une pute en fait. J'le savais au fond. Ca crevait les yeux qu'il suçait des bites en cachette. Sa relation avec Stan était trop ambigüe pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas. Même qu'une fois, on s'est roulé des pelles, et que Marsh a ramené son cul pour me l'enlever. Profonde jalousie. J'l'encule de toutes façons, j'les encule tous en fait.

Stan. Kyle. Kenny. J'suis l'ainé. Je les domine.

Une chaleur s'impose alors entre mes jambes. Ils sont sérieux putain? Je termine la bouteille que je tiens depuis tout à l'heure et cogne la porte du poing. J'approche. Ils se retournent, je déboucle ma ceinture.

« Pousse-toi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'faire ça. »

Kenny et Stan se retrouvent au sol tandis que j'attrape les boucles de Kyle vers mon entre-jambe.

« Craig FUCKER, t'as cru c'était noel ou quoi? »

Kenny m'envoie valser par un coup d'pied, les mains sur les hanches et les cheveux dans tous les sens. J'm'éclate sur Stan qui grogne. Lola et Token ne tardent pas à entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune Marsh écarquille ses yeux encore plus bleus que d'habitude.

« MAIS J'ME FAIS ENCULER PAR TOUT LE MONDE ICI! »

Il bouscule Lola qui tente de le raisonner.

« C'est pas moi! Je t'en prie Stanley, bébé... ! »

« Fous-moi la paix et va te le manger ton sandwich à la bite! »

Kyle saute du lit, soudainement réveillé par les cris de son meilleur ami. Il fronce les sourcils. Kenny soupire et sort de la chambre à la suite du juif.

...

J'crois que l'pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'vais devoir me finir à la main.

* * *

**Ca intéresse quelqu'un une suite?**


	2. Dans la tête de Kyle

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Merci des revieuws. Ca m'a fait plaisir à fond! **

**Le but dans cette fiction, c'est en gros: "Qu'est-ce que South Park a fait d'eux?" Ca aurait pu être le titre, d'ailleurs j'crois j'vais l'mettre dans le résumé, seulement "Craig Fucker" est plus approprié étant donné qu'il sera la clef de l'histoire mesdames et messieurs. **

**Et désolé pour les fautes!  
**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Kyle._

Stan est entrain de pleurer de rage entre les draps de son lit. Kenny est reparti chez lui, étant trop pété pour garder un oeil sur notre ami. J'attends qu'il s'endorme, mais il est trop bouleversé pour se calmer. Je me sens inutile, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et Stan n'a pas le recul nécessaire pour tempérer ses émotions excessives.

Je soupire. Ca lui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois avec Wendy, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça l'affecte autant. Il devrait en avoir l'habitude maintenant. C'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais trompé quiconque ici. Ca m'énerve. Stan est encore un enfant capricieux. Il lui faut toujours une copine, on dirait qu'il ne sait pas vivre sans. Il n'est même pas amoureux de Lola!

Je me relève.

« Tu vas où Kyle? »

Il me regarde de ses yeux rougis en me tenant le bras.

« J'rentre, j'commence à avoir mal au crâne. On se revoit lundi de toutes façons. »

Mais il ne me laisse pas partir.

« Reste. »

Il me tire vers lui.

« Non, pas ça. Pas encore. »

Et voilà. Il se met sur moi pour m'embrasser. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. _Kyle, tu m'fais oublier. Kyle, j'ai besoin d'toi. Kyle, tu es le seul qui peut m'aider. _Je cède, comme toujours. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon meilleur ami en le repoussant. Pourtant j'aimerais bien le cogner, qu'il arrête ses caresses et ses baisers qui me font battre le coeur. Autant quand on est défoncé, c'est marrant, tout le monde joue à touche-pipi avec tout le monde, autant maintenant c'est d'un sérieux qui me fait peur. Même si je sais que Stan ne m'aime pas comme je le voudrais. Stan n'aime personne, il n'a jamais aimé personne. Il fait semblant d'aimer, il fait semblant de pleurer, il fait semblant de ressentir. Son amour pour l'alcool est bien plus fort. South Park l'a rendu insensible et dépressif comme il a rendu Craig accro à la clope, Kenny riche et Wendy pute.

Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à l'instant même où sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres. C'est dégradant à fond. Ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de Stan et ses suppliques. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de me provoquer la première fois. Mais quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai fait avec lui, il me semble évident que ça devait finir ainsi. Coucher avec.

Kyle Broflovski, tu es stupide...

Je quitte le domicile des Marsh au petit matin. Me réveiller auprès de Stan m'a donné l'impression d'être sa pute personnelle. J'ai encore le goût insipide de son sperme dans la bouche. Et ça fait mal de se sentir ainsi, comme un déchet dont on se sert d'après ses envies égoïstes. Quand Stan est de bonne humeur, tout va bien, rien dans notre amitié n'est ambigüe, il sait être adorable, mais quand il est comme _ça_, je n'arrive plus à le reconnaitre. Je ne sais même pas décrire ce qu'il est devenu, tout ça me dépasse! Dans le doute, ça doit être à cause des nombreuses trahisons de Wendy précédant celles de Lola. Peut-être que Stan est convaincu que personne ne serait capable de l'aimer sans aller voir ailleurs. Il doit faire un truc qu'on appelle mécanisme d'autodéfense qui exprime sa peur d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Arrivant chez moi, je prends une douche, frotte de savon mon corps couvert de sueur et pars me coucher. J'me sens encore dégueulasse même après m'être lavé. Comme si nos liquides échangés s'étaient incrustés dans ma peau, dans ma chair, bien à l'intérieur. En plus, le bas de mon dos me fait mal. Stan y a été trop fort hier soir, quel égoïste. Je m'endors, mais pas d'un sommeil réparateur. Il est agité et irrégulier.

Oh bordel, Stan a trop d'emprise sur moi.

...

Lundi. Je fume une cigarette sur le muret en face du lycée. Kenny devrait bientôt arriver.

« Bonjour Kyle, tu n'aurais pas vu Stan? »

Wendy a l'air inquiète. Pourquoi elle le cherche? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut?

« J'en sais rien, il doit être à l'intérieur déjà. »

Elle baisse les yeux et se mord les lèvres maintenant.

Ouais, vas-y, fais ta sainte, comme d'habitude.

Elle me sort par les trous. Son laid visage, sa voix de merde, son bonnet B, ses vêtements grotesques, sa cupidité des hommes, tout me donne envie de lui foutre un poing. Ce n'est plus là Wendy parfaite d'il y a sept ans, c'est devenue une vidange dont les garçons se lassent. J'arrive à peine à avoir du respect pour elle. Pauvre fille, c'est pitoyable d'avoir changé à ce point et d'être passé de linceul à serpillère. Mais malgré cette animosité, j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi elle est devenue aussi dévergondée. Wendy cherche juste un garçon avec lequel elle se sentira bien, alors elle doit se faire tout le monde. Même Craig, bien que j'crois que ça devait être un accident étant donné que Tucker baise tout c'qui a des cheveux. Bref, Wendy n'a pas été très futée dans sa recherche de l'amour quoi.

« Dis... comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il apprendra pour Eric et moi? »

Je manque d'avaler ma clope de travers.

« Pardon? T'es avec Cartman? J'veux dire... en couple? »

Wendy grimace gênée, elle-même ne sait pas comment l'expliquer.

« Je crois que c'est le bon... Pour moi. Oui, c'est le bon. »

Craquage interne de mon cerveau. La sincérité des propos de Wendy se ressentent jusqu'à mes pores. On dirait qu'elle est enveloppée d'un truc qu'on appelle aura et qui envoie des messages, genre: _Je suis amoureuse. Je suis comblée. J'ai trouvé l'amour. Je ne suis plus toute seule. Je suis enfin heureuse. Il y a tellement d'émotions positives en moi que je n'ose pas l'exposer. Je me sens vivante! J'AIME LE MONDE ENTIER!_

« Mais... ça reste quand même Cartman! »

Elle fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive.

« Eric a changé. En tout cas, moi, je l'ai remarqué. Ce n'est plus le garçon raciste, vil et grossier d'avant. Les gens évoluent, tu sais! Eric est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur! Je te pensais être le seul à pouvoir comprendre ça Kyle, je croyais que tu étais le plus intègre de tous. C'est pour ça que je suis venue t'en parler en premier. Mais je vois que la stupidité des autres a beaucoup déteint sur toi! Ca me déçoit, mais bon, vous semblez tous les mêmes à South Park, il n'y en a pas un qui est foutu d'évoluer! »

EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE? QUE JE RIGOLE UN PEU.

« Je vais tenir le même discours à Stanley, en espérant que vos jugements sur Eric changeront étant donné qu'il est le seul à s'être amélioré dans cette putain de ville! »

En tout cas, ma théorie sur sa recherche de l'amour était vraie. Putain. Putain. Putain. Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

Wendy se casse avec toute la fierté qu'elle possède. Merde, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Au moins une parmi tout South Park qui décide de se prendre en main et de ne pas se laisser salir par sa réputation de catin. Elle a de la chance.

« Vieux! Tu sais pas la nouvelle à propos du gros tas! »

Kenny reprend son souffle près de moi, les mains sur les genoux.

« Je suis déjà au courant. »

Il s'appuie contre le muret et me demande une clope.

« Alors? J'trouve ça trop cool! Wendy Cartman, ça sonne mieux que Wendy Marsh non? »

Je me retourne vers lui, méfiant. Kenny, un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres, me lance un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

« Quel message subliminal essaies-tu de me faire passer là, Kini? »

Il glisse un bras autour de mes épaules. Un bras qui s'est musclé avec le temps. Kenneth McCormick a réussi à vivre indépendamment de la pauvreté de ses parents. De tous les gosses de South Park, il doit être le seul à être resté beau malgré toutes les saletés qu'on a tous ramassé. C'est dégradant et salissant de passer son temps à baiser et à se défoncer à la base, tous les toxicos qui se souillent avec les fluides des autres se retrouvent en mauvais état normalement. Et même, ça se ressent sur le physique, rien que de fumer la clope a réduit mon endurance et mon agilité au sport. On dirait qu'il s'en sort même avec les conneries qu'il fait. Kenny a tout pour lui. Je l'admire un peu.

« Fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre! »

Il entame la cigarette. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent en silence. Ca y est, mes pensées se dirigent automatiquement vers Stan.

« Salut Tucker! »

Kenny arbore son plus beau sourire. En parfait séducteur. Craig hausse d'abord un sourcil puis sourit en coin.

« Salut les loosers. »

Et il se casse en nous montrant son majeur. La sonnette annonce le début des cours, mais on attend que Kenny termine sa clope avant d'y aller.

...

La matinée se passe normalement. Cartman n'est pas dans les parages. Et on dirait que Wendy n'a pas eu le temps d'interpeller Stan pour lui annoncer que sa vie est désormais merveilleuse, puisqu'il nous en a pas parlé. Cette nouvelle l'aurait mis hors de lui. Enfin, il aurait simulé sa colère.

Viens alors la pause clope du midi. Sous le soleil du printemps, sur le toit du lycée, tous avec du tabac entre les doigts, certains roulent déjà leurs joints du soir. Je partage mon sandwich avec Kenny et donne ma dernière cigarette à Tweek. Il parait que depuis la soirée d'il y a deux jours, il a découvert que le tabac calmait sa nervosité maladive. Stan est assis sur le conduit d'aération et épluche une mandarine avec lenteur, les rayons du soleil passent sur sa peau couleur caramel, dans ses cheveux ébènes, et finissent à l'intérieur de ses yeux bleus. Sa voix vibre jusque sous ma peau et je repense à ses halètements contre ma bouche lorsqu'on passe la nuit ensemble.

Mon meilleur ami m'énerve. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers lui sinon mon estomac et ma tête vont se tordre dans tous les sens. J'essaie quand même, parc'qu'il est entrain de nous raconter comment il a plaqué Lola et défoncé la gueule de Token. Et ce que je vois m'électrise.

Craig Tucker est assis contre le bord du toit, Tweek et Clyde mangeant près de lui. Mais lui, il observe le dos de Stan en souriant étrangement. Un sourire mauvais qui pourrait en dire long sur ses intentions si quelqu'un en connaissait les aboutissements. Craig déteste Stan et il adore se battre avec lui.

C'est là que Wendy et Cartman décident de se montrer. Les yeux de Stan expriment leur étonnement en voyant qu'ils se tiennent la main.

Le nouveau couple avait déjà fait son coming out, restait plus qu'à mettre à jour ceux qui déjeunaient sur le toit.

Bravo à eux.

« Salut les mecs! »

Eric prend un ton totalement méprisant. Ca y est, il se sent plus maintenant qu'il a chopé la fille la plus convoitée de South Park.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux gros tas? »

Je fais exprès d'envenimer les choses.

« Ta gueule le juif, c'pas à toi qu'on veut causer. »

Kenny passe ses bras autour de moi, colle son buste à mon dos et met une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Parle pas comme ça à Kyle sale porc! »

Stan prend ma défense, comme toujours, puis interroge Wendy du regard.

« Écoute Stan, je l'aime, d'accord? C'est peut-être difficile à entendre mais c'est la vérité. »

Maintenant, est-ce que Stan va faire semblant d'être blessé?

« J'm'en branle. »

Il plisse ses yeux. Sa mandarine s'éclate à terre et il l'écrase d'un pied en se levant d'un coup.

« Faites c'que vous voulez. »

Cette réponse ébranle Cartman qui ne sait plus quoi redire, lui qui est habituellement accompagné de sa répartie acerbe.

« Vraiment? »

Wendy a limite des étoiles dans les yeux. Je crois que cette fille va officiellement bien. Elle, et Cartman qui pour la première fois s'en va sans rien dire... Peut-on changer à ce point?

...

On est vendredi, j'envoie mon sac dans l'herbe du parc et m'allonge en soupirant. Cette clocharde de Sally n'arrête pas de coller Stan. On peut pas être tranquille sans qu'une groupie à Kenny ou à Stan vienne étaler ses bruits et sa merde.

« Promets-moi que tu m'appelleras! »

Elle s'accroche à son bras comme si ça vie en dépendait. C'est dégueulasse.

« Je t'appellerai. »

Je me lève sur les coudes quand elle quitte le parc.

« Tu vas te mettre avec elle alors que t'as pas encore fait le deuil de Lola? »

Stan fait toujours semblant d'être affecté par sa rupture.

« Peut-être qu'elle sera fidèle. »

Il hausse les épaules et s'assoit près de moi.

« J'ai pas envie que tu sortes avec elle. »

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il rougit malgré lui, n'ayant pas vu arriver mon offensive.

« Je fais c'que j'veux! Tu ne veux pas que j'sois enfin heureux? Tu es pourtant mon meilleur ami! »

Connard.

Je vois un sourire de pure manipulation derrière les traits de son visage. Stan essaie de me faire culpabiliser, et ça fonctionne. Depuis quand notre amitié en est arrivé là? Depuis quand je lui suis soumis de cette façon? Depuis quand notre relation est aussi malsaine?

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison, désolé. »

Moi aussi, je peux faire semblant. Je fais semblant d'aller bien.

Kenny qui pissait jusqu'à maintenant arrive en rebouclant sa ceinture. Un grand sourire sur le visage. Il fait disparaitre toutes les tensions. On finit dans ma chambre à jouer à la ps3 avec des bouteilles et des chips.

Il doit être trois heures du matin, Stan somnole dans mon lit, la manette tenue maladroitement entre ses mains. Je la lui enlève pour le déshabiller et mieux l'installer. Stan est ivre. Il essaie de m'embrasser, il dit qu'il a besoin de moi, que sans moi il ne serait rien.

Il le fait exprès, pas vrai?

* * *

**Ouiii, Stan comprend rien et c'est un connard.**


	3. Dans la tête de Stanley

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Merci de vos revieuws, ça m'fait toujours plaisir. Ca n'change pas. Et putain d'désolé pour ce fucking retard. Le chapitre était presque fini mais... oh j'n'ai aucunes excuses.  
**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Stanley.  
_  
Lundi. On est tous au skatepark. Il fait beau, les filles se dorent la pilule près de la fontaine. Kenny essaie de faire un ollie mais se rétame toujours le cul par terre. Ce garçon n'a aucun sens de l'équilibre et pourtant il persiste encore à essayer des figures qui le blesseront toujours. Je m'assois en indien sur une des pistes et m'allume une clope. Le goût est dégueulasse.

La première sèche que j'ai fumé venait de Cartman. Absolument tout ce que j'ai ingéré d'illégal vient de lui en fait. Le pire, c'est qu'il nous fournissait en produits vendeurs de rêve, mais il ne consommait jamais rien lui-même. Il était peut-être le plus gros connard de South Park, seulement il se gardait bien de toucher à chaque merde qu'il rapportait d'on ne sait où. Je ne sais pas s'il avait prévu que ses amis deviennent des drogués pendant qu'il devenait quelqu'un de bien ou s'il avait juste envie de nous donner généreusement du rêve en poudre. Sauf qu'un Eric Cartman généreux, ça n'existe pas.

Enfin, ça n'existe plus. On dirait qu'il veut se repentir de tout le mal qu'il a occasionné autour de lui en étant salace, acerbe, méchant, grossier et stupide. C'est vrai merde, Cartman a décidé de sortir avec Wendy, de lui donner de l'amour, de prendre soin d'elle. Il a même décidé d'aller à l'université, de participer à des actions altruistes, de donner des cours à ceux qui ont du mal dans certaines matières, et, le plus surprenant, de maigrir. Changer à ce point relève d'une grosse prise de conscience dans la gueule. Et je ne le croyais pas capable d'une telle prouesse d'humilité.

Heureusement, il reste encore Kenny et Kyle avec qui s'éclater.

« Stan, tu saurais pas m'aider? »

Je lève les yeux vers Kenny qui a le nez en sang.

« Non, j'ai rien, désolé vieux. »

Il hausse les épaules, s'assoit près de moi, soulève le bas de son t-shirt pour essuyer l'humeur rouge qui lui coule jusqu'au menton. Un sourire prend possession de mes lèvres sans prévenir.

« Staaan, c'est rare quand tu souris aussi ouvertement en publique! »

Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule et vient frotter son nez rouge dans mon cou pour remontrer jusqu'à ma joue.

« Mais putain t'es dégueulasse! »

Je me marre malgré les apparences que je veux entretenir. Je devrais arrêter d'être sur mes gardes tout le temps. Tout ça à cause de Wendy. Cette chienne m'a brisé le coeur et m'a humilié tant de fois que maintenant j'ai peur que quelqu'un ait trop d'emprise sur moi. J'ai encore trop de failles pour me sentir vivre librement.

Putain, je suis encore plus fragile qu'une porteuse d'ovaires!

Stupide Stan, Shelley a bien raison de te maltraiter.

« Désolé vieux, j'vais te nettoyer tout ça. »

Voilà qu'il se penche sur moi pour lécher les trainées de sang qu'il y a dans mon cou. Kenny doit avoir des déviances sexuelles pour en venir à sucer son propre sang sur la peau d'un autre. Sa langue me donne des frissons. Je chute vers l'arrière et mon dos vient heurter le béton froid du sol. Il se relève d'un air victorieux après s'être bien collé contre moi, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est bon! Ma langue magique vient de te purifier! »

« Trouve-toi une copine au lieu d'allumer tes potes Kini. »

Mon cou va virer violet maintenant.

« Nan, les filles me lassent... »

Il ouvre une bouteille d'eau pour en foutre dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

« Depuis quand t'en as marre des gonzesses toi? »

Kenny s'essuie avec son t-shirt bien salopé puis rougit soudainement comme une fille. J'hausse un sourcil, mais avant que je lui demande l'origine de ses couleurs, il me presse de regarder droit devant. Là, Craig Tucker, le cul sur son BMX bleu électrique, tourne comme un rapace autour de Kyle. Je fronce les sourcils. Quel plan foireux a-t-il en tête ce péruvien à la con?

Je vois Kyle contraint de s'assoir sur un banc, contraint de lui donner son paquet de clopes, contraint de le laisser mettre le bras autour de ses épaules, contraint de lui sourire, contraint de... Merde. Ils sont entrain de parler comme deux garçons civilisés alors qu'on sait tous que Craig a un mauvais fond et qu'il vaut mieux se méfier de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que Tucker lui chuchote à l'oreille, mais la façon dont Kyle a de baisser la tête et la manière qu'a Craig de me narguer du regard me met hors de moi.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour les atteindre. Comme je m'y attendais ce connard m'accueille d'un sourire purement provocateur.

« T'vas lâcher Kyle tout d'suite. »

« Ravi moi aussi Marsh! »

Je regarde Kyle qui ne semble pas savoir quoi faire. Craig se plante devant moi, les mains dans les poches, les épaules voutées et le regard mesquin.

« De quoi tu t'mêles l'alcoolique? T'as pas une copine dont tu dois t'occuper? »

« Et toi, t'as pas d'amis qu'tu viens gratter mon meilleur pote en particulier? »

« Faut bien que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'lui puisque tu l'délaisses depuis qu't'es avec ta pute! »

Je serre la mâchoire. Mon poing me démange.

Ca n'a jamais été entre Craig et moi. Jamais ça n'ira. On se fait la misère dés qu'on se voit. Enfin, il me fait la misère, on dirait ça l'fait bander. Genre il éprouve une excitation sexuelle à venir me faire chier aussi souvent. Ca doit être hormonal ou une connerie du même type. Tout chez lui me donne envie de le cogner jusqu'à c'qu'il baise mes pieds couvert de sang. Mon corps ne demande qu'à battre le sien sinon il sera toujours autant sur les nerfs, comme maintenant. Et ce qui me fout en rogne le plus c'est quand les filles nous confondent l'un l'autre. Soit-disant on a les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux. N'importe quoi sans déconner!

Nos yeux se lancent des éclairs. C'est à celui qui cédera le premier. Je sais que Tucker a envie de loger son poing loin dans mon estomac. Pour ça on est similaire, on a tout les deux envie de se buter l'un l'autre. Mais le mien part tout seul dans sa mâchoire lorsqu'il m'annonce que Wendy a avalé son foutre loin dans la gorge.

« Faites pas ça! »

Kyle attrape mes bras et me tire vers l'arrière tandis que Token, qui a sans doute remarqué la scène de loin, s'occupe de tempérer ce sale tocard de Craig. Il sourit à nouveau.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Kyle, toujours plein de ferveur. Tucker saigne de la lèvre et a des bleus au niveau du thorax, il a mal physiquement. Il souffre autant que moi. Je lui souris à mon tour, puis me tourne vers mon meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé toucher par l'ennemi toi? »

Craig est de la vermine à mes yeux.

« C'est bon Stan, on a pas baisé non plus! »

Kyle tente de se défendre, mais il sait qu'il a eu tord. Je déteste Craig. Je le déteste au plus haut point. Son seul but est de me nuire depuis qu'on est gosse, et Kyle en est parfaitement conscient.

ALORS PUTAIN POURQUOI IL S'EST LAISSÉ TRIPOTER PAR CET ENFOIRÉ?

« Manquait plus qu'ça! T'es à moi, tu piges? »

J'me casse de là en lui prenant le poignet. Tucker me fait un gros fuck.

« Au fait, tout south park a d'jà juté dans ta clocharde de Sally. »

Kyle me dit de laisser tomber et m'éloigne de là. On arrive près de Kenny qui sourit de toutes ses dents en nous voyant.

« On va fumer des joints dans mon jardin? »

« Bonne idée. »

Kyle répond à ma place. On attrape nos sacs. On arrive chez Kenny. On se pose. On se partage le joint. Tout est tranquille jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre. C'est Sally. Je ne décroche pas. C'est pas comme si j'avais promis de lui faire des enfants.

« Stan, ça insiste là, c'est chiant. »

Je refuse l'appel. Sally recommence, encore et encore. Elle m'envoie un message, ça dit: _pitié dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme tous les autres salopards et que tu ne fais pas exprès de m'ignorer..._. Puis: _stanley marsh tu m'as promis que tu m'appellerais!_ Suivit de: _stan j'suis désolée d'être insistante, mais j'ai besoin de réponse, et pour ça il faudrait que tu décroches, tu comprends ça?_Elle rappelle à nouveau.

« Il veut pas d'toi donc va t'acheter un mec pauv'fille! »

Kenny raccroche en balançant mon portable dans l'herbe.

« Maintenant elle fera plus chier personne! »

...

Vingt-trois heures. Le chemin du retour est silencieux. Kyle fixe l'horizon tandis que je me grille une immonde cigarette. Faudrait p't'être que j'arrête cette merde.

« Hé, il t'a dit quoi Craig tout à l'heure? »

Il détourne la tête légèrement.

« Rien, il voulait des clopes. »

« Et il était obligé de te coller pour avoir ses foutues clopes? »

Son regard me défie maintenant. Faudrait que je m'y fasse, Kyle est loin d'être un soumis.

« Si même il m'aurait embrassé ça f'rait quoi? »

« Tucker est un connard manipulateur sadique qui baise tous mes restes et qui touche à tout ce qui me concerne. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a un bon fond? »

Il me plaque contre le mur.

« Quoi, t'es jaloux? »

Wa putain. Non, non, non, non, non. Me disputer avec Kyle à propos de Craig m'énerve.

« Je n'suis pas jaloux. »

Les lèvres de Kyle ravissent un sourire en coin et ses yeux verts pétillent étrangement.

« Menteur. »

J'hausse un sourcil en le plaquant à mon tour contre le mur.

« Bon, p't'être un petit peu alors. »

« Je l'savais. »

Je me penche pour lui lécher les lèvres.

« Il ne t'touche pas ok? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour laisser passer ma langue et ses bras viennent entourer mon cou. Une de mes mains passe sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre lui attrape la nuque. Je me colle plus à lui. On s'embrasse d'abord lentement, puis plus langoureusement. Son parfum embaume l'intérieur de mon corps ainsi que la chaleur que dégage sa peau. Mon ventre commence à se tendre et je l'entends soupirer de bien-être dans le baiser. La salive coule et se mélange.

Kyle me fait bander. J'ai envie de le baiser.

Ma langue caresse la sienne et s'enfonce plus loin dans sa bouche. Le bassin en feu, je me frotte contre lui. Il écarte les cuisses, serre mon cou de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser et me mord les lèvres quelques fois. Mais quand mes doigts passent dans son jean, il s'écarte brusquement.

« C'est bon, j'suis pas un sac à foutre! »

« Je n'ai jamais p- »

« Chaque fois qu't'as envie ou qu'tu t'sens seul, tu t'sers de moi! Au final, j'sais jamais quand t'es sincère, tu m'pètes les couilles Stan! »

Il se casse.

Une minute s'écoule. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis dix. Puis vingt. Puis je me rends compte qu'il pleuvine. Le changement entre la chaleur de l'air et la froideur de la pluie envoie des électrochocs dans mon cerveau. Je commence à trembler. De rage. Ou de manque. J'ai besoin d'alcool. J'ai besoin de cogner. Mon poing se serre.

Je maque dans le mur.

Ma main saigne, le béton de la façade aussi.

Arrivant chez moi, j'attrape une bouteille de vodka caché dans le tiroir et me la siffle. Ce goût me répugne, cependant je continue de boire car non seulement j'en suis accro, mais cette merdre m'habitude à ce que je suis devenu. Je n'ai plus goût à ce qui est sensé m'éclater. Je suis incapable de définir ce qui a déréglé mes hormones ainsi. Les jeunes sont tous excités sexuellement par des détails et d'la défonce, mais j'ai même pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux parc'que tout c'que j'regarde est fade. Dénué de sens. Illogique.

Pourquoi la vie?

Pourquoi le soleil? La bouffe? Les baleines? Les clochards? Les rires? La dépression? Le bien-être? Le fric? Le sexe? On finit tous dans l'même trou du cul à s'faire violer par des asticots.

Il y a un sale goût dans ma bouche qui ne me lâche pas. Quand je marche, je traine des pieds, quand je mange, je touille dans mon assiette, quand je me lave, j'ai la flemme de descendre jusqu'aux mollets, quand je fume, je m'arrête à la moitié, quand je parle... merde, je ne parle plus réellement, pas envie. Ca me fatigue. Je pense déjà trop à des conneries dont je voudrais me débarrasser. Genre, cette société de merde nous manipule alors pourquoi tout le monde se laisse lobotomiser? Ou, on sait tous qu'ils mettent du poison dans la bouffe pour nous rendre fou alors pourquoi personne n'achète la merde bio qui coûte la peau du fion?

J'aimerais bien me défoncer, m'éclater, profiter de ma jeunesse comme mes potes le font, mais doit y avoir un truc qu'a foiré chez moi.

J'ai l'air d'un alcolo dépressif avec ma bouteille vide.

Peut-être que j'dois me faire soigner?

Après tout, j'me suis encore disputé avec Kyle. Ca n'arrive jamais normalement. On s'entend trop bien pour ça.

Ces derniers temps, c'est tendu. En dehors d'être avec Kenny, quand on est seul, soit on baise, _je le baise_, soit on se met sur la gueule, _il me met sur la gueule_. J'sais pas exactement ce qui se passe. Ca l'dérangeait pas qu'on couche ensemble avant que Craig vienne faire chier. Il en avait rien à foutre que j'sois peu expressif sur mes sentiments. On n'devait même pas en parler. Ca serait bizarre: _Stan, je suis amoureux de toi. _ Ou: _Kyle, sors avec moi._On a des bites. Pas des utérus. Les mecs ne se concentrent pas sur des détails de sentiments comme le font les filles...

J'attrape une autre bouteille et commence à la boire. Ma tête tourne, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Je baille puis me frotte les yeux avant d'avaler de nouvelles gorgées.

Mon téléphone vibre. C'est Craig. Il dit: _Kyle est chez moi. Récolte ce que tu sèmes. Peace._

FILS. DE. PUTE.

Je balance le téléphone à l'autre bout du lit et grogne de rage. Je termine la bouteille, énervé. Mon sang fait un tour rapide et ma tête se cogne contre le mur volontairement.

J'ai compris.

J'ai compris pourquoi Kyle m'en veut. J'ai compris l'origine de notre tension.

Stanley Marsh. Tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi-même, alors ne crois pas que tu puisses entretenir une relation avec qui que ce soit.

Putain. Faut qu'j'récupère Kyle!

* * *

**Ouaip', Stan est comme dans l'épisode où il trouve que tout est d'la merde. C'est le personnage qui gagne le plus vite en maturité mais qui, malheureusement, ne sait pas gérer cet élan d'adultisme.  
**

**Prochaine chapitre, avec Craig le bg.**


	4. Dans la tête de Craig 2

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Encore une fois, merci de vos revieuws. Voilà.  
**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Craig._

Je ne m'attendais pas à c'que le juif se tape devant ma porte. J'fumais tranquillement Marie Jeanne devant la xbox quand j'ai reçu un sms disant: _Ouvre._ Personne n'vient chez moi habituellement, ça m'fait trop chier d'inviter des gens pour leur proposer d'la bouffe ou une boisson et m'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tirent. Mais il était question de Kyle, et j'pouvais bien faire des efforts. J'suis à peu près bien élevé.

« Yo. »

Kyle a l'air furieux. Il s'est disputé avec Stan, j'en parie mes couilles. Je souris intérieurement de son arrivée. J'ai presque gagné le duel invisible qui traîne depuis longtemps contre Stan. Faut que j'attende encore un peu, genre, me taper Kyle ou les séparer pour de bon. Je savais que le juif était la bonne cible. M'en prendre à Shelley l'aurait juste fait chier, baiser Wendy n'a servi à rien et le frapper ne me fait pas avancer dans mon but. On dirait j'suis un chevalier en quête de tyrannie. Il ne m'manque plus que le trophée. La récompense qui a des cheveux roux comme le tabac, des yeux aussi verts que de l'eau polluée et la peau plus douce que celle de mon gland. J'suis sûr qu'il sent la fille. Qu'il gémit comme une fille aussi. Pas que j'regrette que Kyle n'aie pas d'ovaires, mais le côté efféminé que j'lui imagine dans mes rêves aux desseins despotiques fout ma bite en feu.

Et c'est moi qui domine quand j'me branle en pensant que j'le prends. Jamais le contraire. Même s'il fait du rugby, même s'il sait se défendre, même s'il est difficile à régir et qu'il me fera chier jusqu'au bout, comme il semble faire chier Stan ou quiconque l'ayant déjà dragué. Je sais qu'on baisera quand il le décidera, pour ça, c'est lui qui, actuellement, domine. Faut que je remédie à ça d'ailleurs.

Mais bon, au moins j'ai le dessus sur ce pédé de Stan.

« J'espère que j'dérange pas. »

Et il entre de force, constate que j'suis tout seul dans la baraque et monte à l'étage. Ses yeux ne m'indiquent aucune émotion. Merde, j'suis largué. TEMPS MORT. J'ai plus ce putain de contrôle! Jusqu'à maintenant, il se laissait faire quand j'venais comploter près de lui, c'est quoi qui a changé bordel? J'pensais Kyle comme un petit oiseau qu'on doit diriger, mais il a plus de caractère que j'le croyais. C'plus un piaf mais un chat qui s'frotte à toi pour te griffer par après.

Ca m'fout en rogne.

Quand j'arrive dans ma piaule, Kyle, les bras croisés, est penché sur mon bureau. Il a les sourcils froncés de concentration, puis il se tourne vers moi en esquissant un petit sourire.

« J'savais pas que t'étais fanatique de l'univers de Marvel. »

J'approche pour fermer la BD sèchement.

« Ca t'surprend? »

Il parcoure ma chambre du regard.

« Stan préfère les héros de D.C. »

Ses yeux sont passés de "_je te domine Craig_" à "_alors est-ce que ça te met en colère Craig?_"

Je serre le poing. Ca m'énerve de savoir que Stan est intéressé par les mêmes trucs que moi. Déconné, il sait pas lire des bouquins au lieu d'me faire chier même quand il n'est pas là? Où qu'il soit, rien que d'évoquer son visage provoque une saleté d'explosion dans ma tête! Je sens ses hormones combattre avec les miens d'ici.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard! »

J'tombe sur mon lit et attrape Marie Jeanne qui va bien me détendre. J'prends aussi la manette pour buter hargneusement les ennemis un à un. Tous avec la gueule de Marsh. Ca m'tempère. J'lève ensuite les yeux sur Kyle qui m'prend la sèche des lèvres.

« Ca y est, t'es calmé? »

Je hausse les épaules et m'concentre sur l'écran.

« Pourquoi vous vous détestez autant? Vous avez presque le même genre de chambre. »

Et on pourrait s'entendre, assister à nos merveilleux mariages et s'envoyer des photos de famille, c'est ça?!

« Elle sert à rien votre querelle. En plus, je sais que tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi pour l'emmerder. »

Il tire une latte sur le joint. Je m'assois en indien.

« J'fais pas semblant. 'Fin, plus maint'nant. »

« Tu veux me baiser? »

« T'es v'nu pour ça non? »

Y a un truc qui change dans l'air. 'Fait chaud. Comme dans les films. Le gars et la meuf qui se regardent d'une manière qui fait qu'on a autant envie de s'envoyer en l'air qu'eux. J'ai la peau moite, le coeur lentement acharné, le calbute serré.

« C'que t'es intelligent Tucker. »

Kyle enlève son t-shirt, s'installe sur mes hanches, m'embrasse en entourant mes épaules de ses bras, ce qui provoque une friction entre nos deux corps qui m'fait péter les plombs. Ses mains retirent mon sweat. Les miennes saisissent ses cuisses pour rapprocher nos bassins encore plus. Ma ceinture se déboucle, quelques doigts passent à l'intérieur et touchent mon pénis. Ce toucher qui m'rend fou. J'le retourne contre le matelas et lui bouffe la bouche. Il fait des mouvements de hanches, je m'appuie contre son bassin, sa main toujours sur mes couilles, et pousse un gémissement incontrôlé. Ca fait combien d'temps que j'ai plus baisé sans déconner? Ca fait un putain d'bien de bander sous les caresses d'un autre!

Maintenant, les yeux de Kyle me disent "_brise-moi en deux Craig"_. Ca m'excite davantage.

Nos vêtements se cassent bien vite. Ma langue lèche sa peau. Il l'a douce, j'le savais. Elle a bon goût, pas comme les filles qui l'ont piquante à cause des tonnes de parfums qu'elles mettent et qui donnent envie de leur dégueuler dessus. Nope, la peau de Kyle a bon goût et sent l'odeur fruitée des shampoings avec celle de la sueur.

Là, il a les yeux fermés et il halète. Ses joues sont presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Et la lueur lubrique dans ses yeux rajouté à ses lèvres palpitantes sous ma salive fait frémir mon gland.

« J'espère que c'à ma queue qu'tu penses? »

J'sais qu'il est v'nu ici pour se venger de Marsh en m'laissant le défoncer, mais faudrait pas qu'j'sois un substitut ou j'sais pas quelle autre connerie qu'inventent les filles s'enfonçant des godes. Ca passerait mal.

« Ta gueule Tucker. »

Il m'embrasse. Mes doigts passent entre ses fesses. J'en mets un. Ca ne lui fait rien. Puis deux. Il me mord la lèvre sous la surprise. Ca goûte un peu le sang. Puis trois. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules, il se crispe. J'fais des mouvements pour agrandir l'entrée, faut que ça accueille ma bite sans encombre, en plus j'suis sûr d'en avoir une plus épaisse que celle du Marsh. Et de sauter mieux aussi.

« T'as pas d'lubrifiant? Ca fait mal! »

Il retire ma main et je cherche sous mon lit ce putain d'flacon. Il s'en fout sur les doigts pour se préparer lui même. Cette vision renforce mes désirs sexuelles. Kyle gémit en se touchant une dernière fois puis tombe sur les draps. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je le cloue au matelas avant d'enfoncer mon gland dans son cul.

« Attends, la capote! »

« Pas b'soin! J'suis clean! »

« Ouais, ouais, vu c'que tu baises, ça m'étonnerait! »

Il tire un tiroir au hasard pour en sortir un sachet. Je le déchire vite pour le foutre sur ma bite. J'en ai marre d'attendre bon sang! Il va en ramasser plein son cul.

Je le pénètre doucement. J'veux pas le dégoûter en lui faisant mal.

IL AVALE MA BITE. ENFIN.

Félicitations Craig.

Là, la chaleur me fait perdre la tête. Kyle fait des mouvements de bassin que je ne tarde pas à suivre, ses doigts griffent mon dos, mes coups de butoirs font cogner le sommier au mur. Ma langue parcoure ses clavicules, sa nuque, sa mâchoire. Putain qu'c'est trop bon! Il gémit dans mon oreille et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. J'pousse des plaintes aussi. Le cul de Kyle Broflovski, une merveille.

J'ai l'impression de me déconnecter de la réalité tellement c'est bon. Tout ce que j'entends c'est les suppliques de Kyle. Genre, "_plus fort_" ou "_plus vite_". Puis d'un coup, c'est lui qui est au dessus, ses ongles toujours coincés dans ma peau. Il fait des mouvements qui m'donne un orgasme que j'ai jamais connu avec une fille. Mes jambes tremblent, les siennes aussi. Je le sens tout entier autour de ma bite. Puis je viens, son sperme s'étale sur mon ventre.

Kyle reprend son souffle pendant que j'préviens Stan que son meilleur ami squatte mon pieu.

« Il est quelle heure? »

S'asseyant en indien, il s'allume une clope.

« Presque minuit. »

J'enlève la capote gluante et la jette dans le pot de confiseries en plastique qui m'sert de poubelle. Les bras de Kyle viennent ensuite m'enlacer dans une étreinte bizarre, dans l'sens où j'ai pas l'habitude de l'affection.

« Alors, on remet ça? »

Je lève la bite.

...

Si j'me souviens bien, Kyle s'est barré juste avant que j'm'endorme. J'sais pas combien d'fois on l'a fait, dans la mesure du possible, c'est pas comme si on avait les couilles rechargées après avoir éjaculé deux fois. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir épuré mes boules. J'me sens léger en plus, bon c'est p't'être le joint que j'suis entrain d'fumer qui m'fait délirer comme un con... Ouaip, ça doit être ça.

Mon petit déjeuner se grille au bord de la fenêtre d'ma piaule. J'dépose le bédo sur la tête de ma figurine de Hulk et ramasse mon sac. J'ai la gueule du mec qu'à pas dormi et qu'à trop fumé devant des jeux vidéos, ce que Ruby me fait remarquer avec ce ton qui démontre par A+B que j'ai deux mères sur le dos!

« La ferme, tu m'fais chier p'tain... »

J'enfile mes VANS défoncées rapidement.

« Tu vas parler autrement à ta soeur, jeune homme! »

Et depuis quand elles sont rentrées d'abord? J'leur fais un FUCK d'adieu avant d'me barrer et de m'allumer une clope. Voilà qui me détend. Je soupire et doucement des ailes viennent s'agripper à mon dos. J'me sens bien, tout est tellement _peace_ autour de moi.

Au lycée, j'aperçois Tweek devant mon casier. Comme d'habitude, il est agité.

« Craig! Stan veut te casser la gueule! »

J'hausse un sourcil, amusé.

« Et on a rendez-vous à quelle heure? »

« Déconne pas!... AH! »

J'ai pas l'temps d'voir venir quoi qu'ce soit que j'me mange un poing dans la gueule. Au sol, j'saigne du nez et ma lèvre est pétée. Marsh se jette sur moi et me rue de coups, j'lui donne un coup d'genou dans les côtes, il se recule mais me chope le bras pour me mordre de toute ses forces.

MA CHAIR SE DÉCHIRE! FILS DE PUTE!

Coups d'boule, coups d'poings, coups d'genoux, coups d'pieds.

« Je te hais Tucker! »

Il me fout une rossée dans le foie l'enculé!

« Moi encore plus Marsh! »

Notre haine l'un envers l'autre se ressent dans la foule qui sollicite la baston en hurlant comme des animaux. Quels tarés, faut être vraiment dérangés pour être excités sexuellement par une bagarre! Je déteste ces humains débiles, je déteste Stan, je déteste qu'on dérange ma putain de tranquillité! J'entends Wendy crier, j'entrevois Cartman intervenir, puis Token, mais ils sont vites éjectés. J'ai plaqué Stan aux casiers, sa tête a heurté la paroi métallique et ça a fait un bruit qui m'a presque fait bander.

Le choc entre son crâne et le fer. C'est bon, bon, bon. J'en tire un plaisir immense!

Mes mains sont autour de son cou.

Nos fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre. Je lui souris en pleine face. Il croyait quand même pas qu'il allait gagner? Une petite salope dépressive et alcoolique telle que lui n'arrivera jamais à rien, même pas à se soulever elle-même. C'est bien connu que quand on touche le fond, on devient une grosse merde incapable d'aller à la boulangerie.

« Fallait pas toucher à Kyle. »

Et d'un coup, je le vois sourire, puis mes couilles sont écrasées par une main, celle de Terminator! Putain, putain, putain, putain! J'ai jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression qu'on me pilonne de l'intérieur! Stanley Marsh, enculé de fils de pute!

« Arrêtez tout de suite les enfants! »

Chef nous tient éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Par terre, crispé, je reprends mon souffle.

...

On est tous les deux à l'infirmerie. J'ai encore mal à la queue mais ça passe petit à petit. Il y a quand même deux surveillants avec nous. Dommage, j'aurais bien ouvert ma braguette pour lui pisser à la gueule! Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur mais j'reçois vite une baffe sur la tête.

« Monsieur Tucker, je te prie de bien vouloir te calmer! »

Je rage de l'intérieur, mais j'sais que si j'tente quoi que ce soit qui va à l'encontre du règlement scolaire, et tout le bordel, c'est pire que des heures de colles ou des jours de renvois que j'aurais!

J'entends Stan ricaner. Ca m'énerve!

« Et toi, n'en rajoute pas! »

Il se ramasse une baffe aussi.

Les surveillants se cassent par après, et l'infirmière vient vérifier l'état des pansements avant de partir aussi. On se retrouve donc seuls, dans un silence de cimetière. Sa respiration est régulière, j'crois qu'il s'est endormi...

Sans déconner? J'me lève et boite jusqu'à son lit.

Nos hormones entrent en conflits. Encore. C'est inexplicable, mon corps rejette sa présence et se gorge de ce désir irascible de le faire saigner! J'ouvre ma braguette, ma vessie à peu près remplie.

« Putain qu'est-ce tu fous? »

Il me montre les dents. Comme un chien. Stan est un clébard et j'vais lui montrer qui est le maître.

« Ma haine te pisse dessus. »

Je m'apprête à lui uriner dans la gueule seulement la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas qui m'donne mal au crâne.

Kyle Broflovski vient d'entrer.

* * *

**Jore Craig, c'est un peu le gros bâtard canon et impulsif de la fic.  
**


	5. Dans la tête de Kyle 2

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Recevoir des remarques positives me rassure, par conséquent je prends plaisir à écrire puisque ma fiction semble plaire. Mes remerciements!**

**Faut j'précise aussi que les gars ne portent pas les mêmes fringue que dans SP, 'fin ils s'habillent comme nous aujourd'hui. Pas que j'trouve qu'ils soient laids, mais c'plus des gosses, ce sont des ados et j'vois mal Kenny avec sa gueule cachée ou Stan avec son ponpon d'enfant sur le crâne. En plus, ce n'est pas l'hiver dans l'histoire, il fait chaud.  
**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Kyle._

La cigarette se consume au bout de mes lèvres.

Il fait nuit, j'viens de quitter la baraque de Craig. Je pue le sperme, c'est dégueulasse. Enfin, c'est pas comme si Tucker était repoussant et qu'il baisait mal. Au contraire, il m'a défoncé comme un connard. Des coups d'reins dans mon cul, des coups d'langue dans ma bouche. Et j'suis persuadé que quand il éjaculait, c'était Stan qu'il sentait autour de sa bite, pas moi. Il le hait beaucoup trop pour cesser de penser à lui. Ca se voit à ses réactions quand il se bat contre Stan, il y a trop de passion, trop de ferveur, trop de désir pour que ce soit sans équivoque.

Moi aussi, j'ai envie de tabasser Stan à mort.

Si j'songe à lui faire du mal, c'est parc'que je n'suis pas satisfait de ma relation avec lui. J'exige plus qu'il me donne. Et comme il ne me donne rien à part du foutre dans le trou du cul, j'ai envie de lui rosser la gueule... Pour lui faire comprendre que j'suis pas à son service et que j'suis déconsidéré étant donné qu'on baise quand il le décide. Mais on ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à nous aimer, et on peut encore moins décider de tomber amoureux. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour un alcoolique amorphe amant de bouteilles en verre. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Léger rire, je dis n'importe quoi.

Non, la situation est mal foutue. Stan est con, je suis con et Craig l'est encore plus puisqu'il pense avec sa queue et ses poings. J'ai le cul entre deux chaises. J'ai couché avec deux types qui veulent s'arracher la gueule. Sans réfléchir, peut-être, ou en ayant tout calculé. Mais comment est-ce que ça marche les couples et l'amour? Je n'ai jamais eu de copines contrairement aux autres, j'veux dire, à long terme. Je ne sais pas comment on drague, comment on prend soin d'une relation, comment on entretient la personne à laquelle on doit rester fidèle, ni comment la rendre heureuse. J'y connais rien à ces putains de conventions!

J'suis juste sorti deux semaines avec Bebe avant de me rendre compte que les seins me dégoûtaient. J'pige d'ailleurs pas comment on peut être excité par des protubérances mammaires aussi molles que du flan, ça fait peur de les avoir sous les yeux, on dirait que ces salopes vont attaquer! Après, j'ai essayé avec Tammy, sous l'insistance de Kenny, mais avoir du gloss sur la bite ne m'fait pas bander. J'me suis rendu compte que le sexe ne faisait pas parti de mes préoccupations, à l'instar de tous les mecs de South Park, jusqu'à ce que je couche avec Stan.

La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, _qu'il m'a enculé sans rien me demander_, il venait d'avoir une dispute violente avec Wendy. On devait avoir quinze ans, Stan m'avait appelé dans un état effrayant, il menaçait de se tuer, il disait qu'il avait trop mal au coeur et que c'était plus douloureux que dans son enfance. Il répétait que sa poitrine allait exploser sous la pression, qu'il ne savait pas gérer tellement c'était violent, qu'il avait besoin de moi... J'suis arrivé chez lui, les nerfs à vif. C'est là que mon dégoût envers Wendy s'est développé.

Sa chambre était dévastée et une bouteille de vodka vide trainait déjà dans un coin. Je l'ai vu finir la deuxième sans dégueuler. _Je la hais_, qu'il m'a dit. Je lui ai demandé à quel point il pouvait l'aimer pour en arriver là. Il m'a chopé le bras pour me balancer sur le lit avant de me grimper dessus et de m'embrasser. _Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis dépendant, mais de l'habitude qu'on avait de s'aimer._Il foutu sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains sous mes fringues... son coeur dans le mien par la même occasion. J'sais pas si mes sentiments pour Stan sont apparus cette nuit là ou s'ils attendaient depuis longtemps de se manifester. Faut dire qu'avec lui, ça a toujours été ambigu sans pour autant être gênant. On dormait ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. On pissait ensemble, on se partageait les vêtements, les sous-vêtements, les brosses à dents. C'était sensé être dégoûtant mais ce n'étaient que des détails ça. Stan est plus important pour moi que des civilités et des savoir-vivre d'éthique. Donc, peut-être que je confondais l'amitié avec l'amour?

Long soupire, j'écrase la clope et rentre chez moi en silence.

...

J'me suis réveillé avec une sensation immonde d'avoir des déchets collés à mon corps. Même me laver plusieurs fois n'a rien changé. On dirait que chaque fois que je baise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été avalé par un dépotoir géant. J'suis pas fait pour m'envoyer en l'air. J'trouve ça sale même si c'est plaisant quelques minutes.

J'arrive à la cuisine où ma mère boit son café du matin.

« Tu t'es levé bien tôt ce matin, Kyle! »

J'hausse les épaules, me prépare des céréales et m'installe à côté d'Ike qui tartine son morceau de pain.

« Et tu as les yeux éclatés... »

Mon petit frère me regarde comme s'il savait tous mes actes d'hier.

« J'suis juste fatigué. »

« Tu devrais arrêter de sortir autant et penser à te reposer! Regarde-toi, on dirait que tu as passé la nuit avec le Diable! »

« Maman... »

Je dépose le bol dans l'évier avant de leur souhaiter bonne journée. C'est vrai que Tucker est le diable à foutre le bordel dans la vie de mon meilleur ami. J'me demande comment va réagir Stan en apprenant qu'on a couché ensemble. Enfin, je sais qu'il ne va pas me bénir, ça va certainement l'énerver.

« KYLE! »

Kenny me saute dessus et me colle un bisou baveux sur la joue.

« Alors, c'était comment de baiser avec l'enculeur de cochon d'Indes? Stan va te tu-er! »

Il mord dans un croissant, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Je plisse les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as l'air heureux comme ça? »

Kenneth McCormick me lance ce regard, genre: _dis bonjour à mes yeux bleus aussi innocents que ceux des anges!_

« Parc'que c'est marrant. »

On arrive devant le lycée.

« Qu'est-ce qui est marrant? »

« Que tu couches avec Tucker pour provoquer Stan. »

« Ouais... comment t'es au courant d'ailleurs? »

« J'ai vu Stan qui m'a hurlé aux oreilles qu'il allait vous buter tous les deux. C'était pas compliqué de deviner pourquoi. »

Ca veut dire qu'ils sont entrain de se battre à cet instant précis.

« Ils doivent être à l'infirmerie maintenant non? »

Il jette le sachet à pâtisserie dans une poubelle, puis on approche de la cour. Tammy et Porsche viennent le happer comme toutes filles éprises d'un amour absolu pour lui. J'arrive dans les couloirs, l'euphorie de leur bagarre s'est déjà calmée. Je croise Cartman et Wendy qui échangent un dernier baiser avant de se séparer. C'est fou ce que les choses peuvent changer en sept ans... J'aperçois l'infirmerie, il fait silencieux à l'intérieur. Bizarre. Quand j'entre, la première chose que j'vois est Craig la bite à l'air devant un Stan furieux. On sait tous que les bêtes sauvages ne se calment jamais vraiment. Et ils ne sont pas différents de ces animaux régis aux pulsions.

« Craig, range ta queue pour une fois! »

Je croise les bras, puis le regard de Stan.

« T'as fait une connerie en le laissant t'enculer. »

« J'fais encore c'que j'veux, on est pas mariés! »

Craig laisse échapper un rire. Ca l'amuse tout ça, évidemment.

« Toi, ta gueule! »

Stan lève le poing. Tucker se plie en deux en crachant du sang, pousse des injures et se prépare à charger à son tour, mais je m'interpose entre eux. Il s'arrête avant de me toucher. J'entends Stan ironiser derrière.

« C'est pas c'que tu voulais, qu'on s'batte? »

Nos regards se défient.

« Si. »

« Alors pourquoi tu nous laisses pas faire? »

PUTAIN MAIS METS DES MOTS SUR CE QUE TU RESSENS AU LIEU DE ME LAISSER FAIRE DES CONNERIES, CONNARD!

On dirait que j'agis pour deux!

« Mais tu comprends rien! »

Je crois que j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon, Boule et Bill vous arrêtez vos histoires à la con pour me laisser décompresser en paix, merde? »

Craig se recouche sur son lit en nous faisant un fuck.

« Tucker me dégoûte, tout ce qu'il touche me répugne, son nom me donne envie de dégueuler et sa gueule est un appel à la mort. »

Stan s'est approché pour me parler doucement à l'oreille.

« T'as couché avec lui alors que t'es amoureux de moi. »

Je ferme les yeux, sa voix s'infiltre par tous les pores de ma peau, son odeur embrouille mes sens et la chaleur de son corps m'écrase si fort.

« Tu es une pute et tu me dégoûtes. »

C'est bon, mon coeur n'existe plus.

...

J'suis dans le parc, pas loin du lycée. J'ai séché les cours. Ca m'donnait plus envie. J'suis bon élève pourtant. Kenny a les bras autour de mes épaules et son front collé à ma tempe. J'pleure depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Et je n'arrive pas à considérer Stan comme un connard briseur de coeur étant donné qu'il y a un fond énorme de vérité dans ses propos. Ca explique pourquoi j'me sens infâme et que l'odeur du foutre de Tucker ne me quitte pas.

On peut dire que je l'ai cherché.

Alors putain pourquoi je chiale comme un gosse?!

« Je reconnais que Stan a déconné grave. »

Kenny me caresse les cheveux. J'me sens pas bien.

Félicitations, tu as touché le fond.

Tu es inutile à la société maintenant. Suicide-toi.

Ce sentiment indéfinissable me tort le cerveau et je ris.

« Oh, ça ne va pas mieux... »

Wendy s'agenouille près de nous et me lance un regard compatissant. Quel rayon de soleil cette fille. Est-ce qu'elle est là par gentillesse ou par pitié?

« Salut Wendy, c'est déjà la pause de midi là? »

Kenny se détache un peu de moi.

« Oui. Je vous ai apporté deux sandwichs, je sais que vous vous nourrissez à la cigarette. »

Je lève les yeux sur elle.

« C'est gentil. »

« Et sincère! »

Je renifle. Kenny fait sa tête d'abruti qui n'a pas compris pourquoi Wendy a haussé le ton.

« Kyle, je sais que tu ne dois pas m'aimer beaucoup puisque tu devais t'occuper des crises dépressives de Stan quand on se disputait. Tu dois d'ailleurs me tenir responsable de toutes ces histoires pas vrai? »

« Ouais. »

Elle baisse les yeux en remuant un brin d'herbe de l'index.

« Après avoir largué Token pour me remettre avec lui, sache que ce qu'il t'a dit si calmement à l'infirmerie, je me le suis ramassé des centaines de fois... Je ne sais pas quel est le problème de Stan exactement, on dirait qu'il pète les plombs sans s'en rendre compte, mais essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je suis certaine qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles blessantes. »

« Okay... Wendy, faut qu'tu saches que chaque fois que vous vous engueuliez, je couchais avec Stan le soir même. »

« Je sais. »

Elle nous tend les pains.

« Comment ça tu sais? »

« Qui d'autre que toi peut supporter son caractère de merde? »

Kenny éclate de rire, puis se reprend en s'excusant solennellement.

« Et puis, je m'en doutais, vous étiez trop proches pour que ça passe inaperçu, tu ne penses pas? Même Clyde et Token ont cette retenue sur leur amitié que vous n'avez jamais eue, pourtant on sait tous qu'ils feront tout l'un pour l'autre. »

« Où tu veux en venir? »

« Stan est autant accro à toi que tu ne l'es à lui. »

C'est là qu'Eric Cartman arrive, il lève les yeux au ciel en nous voyant.

« Vous deux êtes stupides. »

Puis il se casse en tenant la main de sa chérie. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait changé à ce point.

« Bon, on retourne au lycée. »

Je me lève en mordant dans ce que Wendy a généreusement apporté. Il me semble que j'ai assez pleuré, ma fragilité s'arrête là. En plus, j'ai basket le mardi après-midi, j'ai envie de m'épuiser les muscles. On termine de manger et on arrive dans les vestiaires au moment de la sonnerie. Token et Clyde font aussi parti du club de basket, tandis que les autres de la bande sont au football. C'est toujours monsieur Garrett qui assure l'entraînement depuis l'école primaire.

Je marque des paniers en jouant perso. Je cours, je saute, je fais des dunks. Encore, encore, encore. Jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucunes ressources corporelles. Le prof me gueule que je déconne trop et que si je continue, il finira par me virer du cours, parc'qu'on est une équipe et tout son discours à la con que je n'écoute déjà plus, de toutes façons les deux heures sont passées.

L'équipe de foot entre dans le vestiaire en même temps qu'on se change. L'endroit est à peu près assez grand pour tous nous contenir. Tucker a le casier à côté de mien. Il me demande comment je vais.

« Me pose pas la question si tu t'en fous. »

Il enlève son t-shirt et j'aperçois les marques de mes griffures dans son dos. Mauvaise réalité, je ne voulais pas voir ça.

« C'est pas toi que j'veux savoir mal mais l'autre pd, ok? »

Je ferme les yeux très fort. Craig et Stan ont non seulement le même caractère de chien errant mais ils sont physiquement similaires. Grands, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, plutôt robustes mais quand même fins à cause de la drogue. Ils ont le même grain de peau sauf que Stan est le plus bronzé des deux. Ca signifie que quand je suis avec l'un, je songe automatiquement à l'autre.

« T'restes pas regarder Captain America mettre une branlée à Superman la pédale? »

L'humour puéril de Craig me fait rire.

« T'sais, s'il est pas content, il n'avait qu'à agir avant. T'as rien à t'reprocher et lui n'a rien à dire. »

Il met son bras autour de mes épaules et s'approche de mon oreille.

« Et si tu t'sens seul, j'suis dispo quand tu veux! »

Je me prépare à sortir des vestiaires, Kenny n'a pas encore fini de se changer. Stan passe devant moi en tenue de sport sans m'adresser un regard. Je ressens de la colère mais aussi une honte immense. Est-ce que Stan est doué en manipulation, parc'qu'on dirait que chacune de mes émotions dépend de lui. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. J'suis sa marionnette, et c'est ainsi depuis notre première relation sexuelle. Wendy ne le connait pas comme moi, elle n'a vu que le faible garçon amoureux accroché à sa jupe qu'elle trompait sans arrêt, pas le jeune adulte en constant conflit intérieur.

Ca me fout la rage. Tellement, tellement, tellement que j'écrase mes poings contre la façade arrière du bâtiment. Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal, mais il oublie de dire que jamais on n'arrête d'aimer car souffrir est une addiction. Ce n'est pas mon cas, me complaire dans cette merde ne m'excite pas, y a qu'les filles faibles et les mecs aux p'tites couilles pour ça!

Mais il y a tellement de choses altérables chez une personne, après tout. Je ne fais pas exception.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas mis "HURT/COMFORT" pour rien. J'rappelle que Craig aime MARVEL et que Stan aime D.C. (Captain America est dans Marvel et Superman est dans D.C.), voilà pourquoi il s'est comparé lui même ainsi que Stan à ces super-héros.  
**


	6. Dans la tête de Stan 2

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

**Donc dans cette fic, j'y mets toute ma tête. C'un truc mature qu'j'écris (j'espère que le message est passé).  
**

******+ Je vois que ma fic en inspire plus d'un (Hellsnight et Shireisu). Autant ça m'flatte, autant je l'ai en travers de la gorge, si on voit c'que j'veux dire.**

******Bon, j'vous laisse avec Stan.  
**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Stan._

Sur le terrain de foot, tout à l'heure, Craig a envoyé son putain d'ballon dans mon estomac. Alors, tellement accro aux endorphines qui pallient à mon manque de violence, je l'ai mis à terre avec une droite qui a arrêté son rire de merde. Pitoyable. On se met sur la gueule tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait se retenir de se battre. On se hait trop pour s'ignorer.

Me défouler physiquement sur Craig est jouissif. Ca fait un bien monstrueux de se déchainer en cognant aussi fort que la rage le permet. J'me sens comme vivre en accéléré et en plus intense. Si se battre était comme baiser, alors on peut considérer que la fille qui se fait sauter mourra déchirée, trouée, emboutie de l'intérieur. Les poings matraquent le corps, les genoux écrasent les os et les mains pétrissent la chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la teinte du moisi. Dérouiller quelqu'un est similaire à avoir un orgasme. J'suis convaincu que Craig ressent la même chose, la bosse dans son fute chaque fois qu'on se défonce l'un l'autre prouve qu'il y prend un plaisir démesuré.

Là, je rejoins Ze Mole dans un vieux parking pour qu'il me refile une meilleure marijuana que la merde illicite de South Park. Cartman ayant pris sa retraite de dealeur improvisé, il ne reste plus que Christophe pour ravitailler cette ville perdue dans le trou du cul des montagnes. Gregory est là aussi, ils ne se lâchent plus et se partagent tout, le fric, les drogues, les filles, et le lit aussi parfois. Bordel, leur complicité parait tellement simple! Les voir s'éclater ensemble me rappelle à quel point ma relation avec Kyle est parti en couilles. C'est pourtant pas compliqué d'être _naturel_avec son meilleur ami!

Pourquoi j'ai poussé Kyle a faire une connerie? Pourquoi j'ai engraissé le problème alors qu'il était déjà obèse à la base? Mon cerveau à la con! Cet organe inutile et dégoûtant! J'ai les nerfs. J'suis paumé dans ma tête comme un clochard l'est dans son bourbon vide. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement, ou calmement, puisque la réalité sur notre amitié me tabasse le cerveau! Ca m'énerve. Ca m'énerve. CA M'ENERVE. Faut qu'je rosse une surface qui m'explosera la main pour m'calmer.

Et donc ça veut dire que j'suis entrain de ruminer ces pensées de merde, affalé contre un mur maculé de sang, un bon bédo gorgé de suie rouge entre les doigts, et avec la mâchoire qui craque à force de me foutre de ma propre gueule?

Bravo, je suis pas loin de toucher le fond. C'est bien.

« C'que t'fais pitié Marsh. »

Tucker range son herbe dans sa poche. Tucker me regarde de haut. Tucker me fusille de ses yeux que j'arracherais volontiers. Tucker sourit. Tucker est fier de ce qu'il observe parc'que me voir dans un état lamentable le fait bander. Tucker est malsain. Tucker me fait chier.

« T'as l'feu au cul que tu m'lâches pas, enfoiré d'merde? »

Il hausse les épaules en s'accroupissant.

« Peut-être, qui sait? »

Je l'ignore en terminant la sèche tranquillement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu en sois là? T'as l'air misérable. »

Il s'enfile une cannette d'un liqueur qui m'fait malgré moi envie.

Alcool, épouse-moi...

« Ta gueule. »

Il en ouvre une deuxième qu'il pose sur ses lèvres. L'odeur amère vient me piquer le nez. Puis il la tend vers mon visage en la secouant doucement.

« T'en veux ha ouais? »

J'me rends compte que mes bras tremblent et que le bédo n'est plus entre mes doigts car il fume sur mes cuisses. Craig sourit en coin avant de vider la canette et de se pencher vers moi. L'une de ses mains me chope la nuque tandis qu'un de ses genoux se pose entre mes jambes. Son front est presque collé au mien.

« Tu sens cette odeur alcoolisée? »

Je le déteste mais je suis amoureux de cette effluve dont mon corps et mon esprit sont accros. J'ai une assuétude pour le parfum tassé qu'émane la bouche, les lèvres, la peau de ce fils de pute sur lequel j'voudrais vomir.

Non. J'ai le cerveau fusillé par un dédain excessif de la vie et un comportement qui va au delà de la neurasthénie. Je n'me comprends pas moi-même. Alors j'agis n'importe comment. Comme maintenant. J'ai le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche ainsi que celui de la salive de Craig. Ses dents mordent mes lèvres et ses doigts se crispent dans ma nuque. Seule sa langue cherche la mienne dans une étonnante douceur. Enfin, il m'aurait étouffé que je la lui aurais coupé en deux!

Et on oublie pas qu'on est conditionné à toujours être insatisfait. Il y a des personnes avec qui _être_ n'est pas nécessaire quand _avoir_qualifie ce qu'on vaut (ici, on a les couilles qui entrent en ébullition). C'est pareil avec Tucker, on s'embrasse, mais ça ne suffit pas. Alors je fous mes mains sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est en sueur. Il fait la même chose de sa main libre. On bascule à terre pour mieux se galocher. Nos futes descendent rapidement au niveau des cuisses pour coller nos bites ensemble et provoquer le plaisir attendu. Craig gémit contre ma bouche.

J'le retourne pour lui donner un coup d'reins, mais il n'veut pas rester en place, _en dessous_, donc il me fout un coup d'poing dans l'foie, que j'renvoie sur sa tempe. Il vient alors me mordre dans l'épaule, nos bassins toujours en rapports, j'lui attrape les cheveux pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Il gémit encore, mais de douleur cette fois. Un sourire ravit mes lèvres, putain c'que j'aime quand cet enculé souffre.

Ainsi nait l'hégémonie des corps. Domination sans partage par deux tyrans régis aux hormones.

« Enculé, reste couché! »

Fébrile, il maintient mes épaules contre le sol fumant sous la chaleur. Mais j'ai pas l'temps de répliquer quoi qu'ce soit puisque le foutre d'notre orgasme commun arrive pour s'étaler contre le mur.

Craig tombe violemment sur moi, je lui fous un pain en lui éclatant le nez et remonte ma braguette. Il m'insulte et lève le poing aussi.

Bien. On ne sait rien faire d'autre que s'arracher la gueule.

« C'quoi ton problème Craig, t'sais pas me foutre la paix?! »

Il reboucle sa ceinture.

« T'es mon seul divertissement ici, avec le juif! »

Il rampe jusqu'à moi.

« Putain Marsh, t'rends pas compte à quel point j'aime t'faire chier... »

Son souffle chaud se mêle au mien et bientôt sa langue échauffe ma bouche. Encore. On s'embrasse n'importe comment. L'échange est d'une violente passion de deux types qui se détestent tellement qu'ils s'excitent sexuellement l'un l'autre. Quand on s'étouffe, on s'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre le baiser à nouveau. Craig essaie d'me dominer tandis que je tente de le soumettre. On se donne des coups quand il y a une abondance d'exaltation. L'excès n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je considère de mauvais, surtout quand ça tord les tripes. On ressent ça ainsi: _tu t'sens vivre là?!_J'ai l'impression de m'épuiser dans un combat dont la fin serait la servitude du perdant. J'suis écoeuré de faire du sexe avec Tucker, mais j'voudrais qu'il m'lèche les couilles dans une soumission qui f'rait d'moi son roi sadique!

« Stan, j'ai envie de t'enculer! »

« Ferme ta gueule et va jouer avec ta bite ailleurs! »

« J'peux r'tourner dans l'cul d'Kyle alors? »

Mon poing lui fracasse la mâchoire. Ca m'fait marrer. Il jure en se relevant.

« T'es trop con Stan, pourquoi ça t'énerve que j'parle de lui alors que t'l'as jeté comme d'la merde? »

Il s'prend pour mon psy ou quoi?

« Mêle d'toi d'ta vie. »

« Au moins la mienne est saine et j'pas perdu la boule contrairement à toi TROU DU C'! »

« BORDEL, JE VAIS BIEN! »

Voilà, la baston recommence.

On applaudit.

...

Il fait nuit quand j'rentre. Ma mère m'engueule parc'que j'suis dans un sale état et mon père veut toujours que j'rencontre un psychiatre. Il en connait un qui m'aidera à aller mieux apparemment. Blasé, toujours, tout le temps, j'leur dis que j'ai pas besoin d'un foutu docteur à la con. Sans élever la voix, parc'qu'ils ne veulent pas mal faire et que je les aime malgré ça. Ils ont toujours voulu que j'voie un psy depuis que j'suis gosse, mais le premier à qui je n'ai _pas_parlé a dit que j'étais le seul à décider si j'voulais aller mieux ou non. Seulement... ils sont tous paranos puisque j'me porte à merveille. Bon, j'bois souvent, mais tous les ados le font, merde, faut pas en faire une affaire d'état.

« Ca suffit! Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous et tu vas y aller, fils indigne! »

Je ferme la porte d'ma chambre à clef avant de m'emparer d'une bouteille avidement. La finir. Recommencer avec une autre. L'alcool me bute la tête. Un peu de musique classique pour calmer mon envie de me péter la tête contre le mur. Le seul genre musical qui n'est pas encore bon à s'faire chier dessus. L'accalmie du blanc des murs me berce.

Ca me rappelle que Wendy déteste l'ambiance de ma piaule et son plafond où sont encore inscrits les poèmes des gothkids. Elle n'a jamais rien aimé de toutes façons, elle boycottait tout ce que j'avais sauf ma queue évidement, fallait bien qu'elle se fasse torcher de temps en temps. En dehors de son infidélité qui me défonçait la raison, elle reste une fille belle, très belle, et intelligente. Elle était le meilleur pour moi mais je n'étais pas fait pour elle. Je ne la rendais pas heureuse mais j'avais besoin d'elle, car elle me stabilisait autant qu'elle me faisait du mal. J'étais amoureux d'elle, petit, mais l'amour a changé en admiration et en nécessité avec le temps. Wendy, en personne intègre, savait cannaliser mes envies d'honorer les murs de ma cervelle. C'est logique, les gens cons vous font régresser tandis que les gens humbles, entiers, bons, comme Wendy, Kenny ou encore Clyde, vous tirent vers le haut. Quand Tucker est à proximité, je deviens un chien, il devient un chien, et on ne fait rien de productif ou d'intelligent. Enfin, j'étais avec Wendy par habitude, et cette habitude était tenace puisqu'elle durait depuis l'école maternelle. Seulement, elle et moi n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est tout.

Je me déshabille avec la lenteur de celui qui a déjà l'esprit bien alcoolisé. Mes mouvements sont lents, lassés, imprécis. Ma tête tourne et je me retrouve à ramper sur la moquette pour retourner sur le lit. Ma main se pose sur un t-shirt appartenant à Kyle, celui avec Metallica écrit dessus. En fait, il y a énormément d'affaires à lui dans ma chambre...

Et dire qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, notre relation était toujours aussi _simple_. Enfin, il y avait les désirs inavouables qu'on taisait, et dont on savait l'énormité des conséquences si on en parlait. C'était bien de vivre sur des non-dits et des regards amoureux tout en restant à distance convenable l'un de l'autre. Même si on couchait ensemble parfois. Je reconnais avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Kyle, j'en ai toujours eu, seulement je ne suis pas prêt à l'assumer. La fierté masculine rend con, on y peut rien. L'amour est une blague. Me plonger dans une boisson addictive qui pue la gnole me paraît moins compliqué que l'engagement dans un couple de pédés. J'aime mon meilleur ami, mais des amants ne cassent-ils pas au bout d'un certain temps? C'étaient mes appréhensions avec Wendy, je savais que ça allait finir. Jamais je ne l'aurais marié. Voilà où ça en est, nous ne sommes plus ensemble elle et moi, et si j'avais été le plus amoureux des deux, la voir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait fait péter les plombs de manière irréversible.

Je me glisse sous les draps. Mon cerveau fait un ollie.

Et puis je vois le mur, et puis je repense à mon attitude de merde par rapport à Kyle, et puis j'ai envie de m'éclater la tête contre le béton, et puis j'ai envie de me faire mal pour me punir d'avoir été con, et puis j'ai envie de dégueuler.

Je m'endors en ravalant le vomi amer qui me monte l'oesophage.

...

Mercredi matin. Monsieur Mackey m'envoie voir le psychologue du lycée sous la demande de mes parents. Je fronce les sourcils, énervé. J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, c'est exagéré de m'obliger à m'faire disséquer le cerveau. J'vais bien bon sang!

Devant la porte, j'hésite entre entrer ou repartir.

« Oh, tu es déjà là Stanley. Entre, je t'en prie! »

Le psy est un homme d'environ trente-ans à l'allure sérieuse. Il se présente comme étant discret, sportif, musicien sur les bords, admiratif des poésies de Baudelaire et grand épicurien. Il déteste se prendre la tête. Il a une fiancée ainsi qu'une petite fille de trois ans. Parfois, il travaille bénévolement pour des associations caritatives et dit qu'aider les autres redonne confiance.

Qu'est-ce qu'un mec altruiste comme lui fout avec des problèmes d'ados stupides? Les lycées n'ont pas besoin de prétendu héros quand le monde en réclame plusieurs.

« Bref, appelle-moi Konrad. »

Konrad s'assoit sur une chaise face à moi avant de prendre son carnet et déjà d'y écrire. Je croise les bras, assis sur le divan bleu, mon sac de cours à mes pieds.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si tu allais me tuer, je ne vais t'obliger à rien ici. Détends-toi. »

Son sourire me tranquillise.

Il dépose son stylo.

« Alors, Stan, comment tu vas? »

« Bien et vous? »

« Bien, aussi. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici? »

« Parc'que mes parents sont, à tort, inquiets pour moi. »

Il commence à écrire.

« S'ils sont inquiets, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ton quotidien pour qu'ils en arrivent là? »

Question précise qui va droit au but.

« Rien n'a changé, justement. »

« Bon, alors peut-être qu'ils étaient alarmés par quelque chose qu'ils ont décidé de dire maintenant? »

« Ce sont des parents, dés qu'il y a un truc bizarre, ils croient qu'un psy est nécessaire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils qualifient de bizarre chez toi? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Tout, ce sont des parents et j'suis un ado. C'normal qu'on soit en désaccord. Les relations sont en général conflictuelles. »

« C'est juste, c'est juste. »

Il prend encore des notes.

« Tu as une petite amie? Wendy c'est ça? »

« On est plus ensemble. Mais vous la connaissez? »

« Elle venait me consulter avant, mais elle a arrêté il y a une semaine. »

Wa putain, je devais vraiment être un gros enculé pour que Wendy en soit venue là.

D'ailleurs...

« C'pas très professionnel ça, m'sieur. »

« Tu garderas ça pour toi, dans c'cas. »

Un léger sourire ravit mes lèvres. Ok, il a l'air cool, mais ça reste un psy. Un psy qui est au courant dans les détails de ma relation avec Wendy.

« J'imagine que vous allez m'juger d'après c'que j'lui ai fait? »

« Non, évidemment. Mais commençons par là, ça nous fait un point commun. »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

« Comment as-tu réagi après votre rupture? »

« J'suis sorti avec Lola. »

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble? »

« Non, elle m'a trompé. »

« Et j'imagine que ça a dû être pénible? »

« Ca m'a énervé, donc j'prévois pas d'avoir une copine d'si tôt. »

Konrad, par la bouche de Wendy, doit savoir la relation que j'ai avec mes parents, avec mes potes, avec Kyle, en plus de mes notes scolaires, de mes mauvaises habitudes et de mon caractère de chien. Donc, tout lui cacher n'sert à rien puisqu'il connait l'étendue de mon existence. Je soupire.

« Bon, on recommence? »

« Si tu veux Stan, comment vas-tu? »

« Vous m'croirez si j'vous disais que j'vais bien? »

« Honnêtement non, physiquement tu vas mal, et l'esprit a une grande influence sur le corps. »

Je n'peux m'empêcher d'faire une grimace. Et ouais, nous les mecs on s'fout pas du fond d'teint sur la gueule pour cacher les défauts du visage.

« C'juste le sommeil, tout l'monde a des cernes. »

Konrad décide d'ignorer ma constatation universelle sur cette société de merde dans laquelle le peuple souffre, souffre, souffre à n'en plus finir.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dormir plus tôt? »

« J'y arrive pas. »

Sauf avec de la volonté.

« Quand on s'en donne les moyens, si. »

« Je bois en fait. »

Il croise les jambes. Je reste impassible.

« Depuis quand tu bois? »

« Longtemps, j'sais plus. C'est bon de boire. »

« Et tu es tout seul quand tu le fais? »

« Ouais, dans ma chambre. Seul. »

« Pour quelle raison bois-tu? »

« J'me supporte mieux après. »

Il plisse les yeux.

« C'est à dire? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai moins envie de m'exploser le crâne contre l'mur après avoir bu. »

On se regarde dans les yeux.

« Jusqu'à quel point te veux-tu du mal? »

« J'me veux pas d'mal, c'une envie qui m'vient sans avoir réfléchit avant. »

Il griffonne encore.

« Parlons de Kyle. »

« Quoi Kyle? »

J'me sens anxieux tout d'un coup.

« D'après ce que j'sais, c'est ambigu entre vous, mais je peux me tromper. C'est à toi de me le dire. »

« On a bientôt fini? »

Il sourit.

« Non, on a toute la matinée, et il nous reste deux heures au moins. »

Merde!

Et de quoi elle se mêle Wendy? Elle pouvait pas rester sur son vagin mal-baisé au lieu de tout déballer?! Salope!

« Bon. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

« Vous vous entendez bien actuellement? »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Pas vraiment quoi? »

« J'suis pas l'meilleur ami parfait, j'ai fait et dit des choses volontairement blessantes. »

« Tu serais d'accord avec moi si je disais que ta dépendance envers l'alcool a un lien par rapport à ta relation avec Kyle? »

« J'suis pas accro à Kyle. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Son sourire dégoûtant!

« Ok, je bois parc'qu'avec Kyle c'est compliqué et incohérent alors? »

« Je pense que tu crois que c'est compliqué et incohérent, alors tu bois, tu es dans un déni. »

J'me lève d'un bond.

« Ca m'énerve là! Retournez sauver des clochards, c'est mieux que des problèmes d'ados à la con! »

Il m'attrape le poignet avant que je n'empoigne mon sac.

« On a tous le droit d'être préoccupé par quelque chose et d'être malheureux! »

Mes doigts craquent de rage.

« Je vais bien. »

Et j'me casse.

...

C'est trop la merde dans ma tête! Putain de cerveau! J'ai quitté le lycée pour cogner dans la façade d'un quelconque bâtiment. Ca soulage, mais ça fait mal. Ma main qui saigne, le mur qui saigne. C'est bien, gloire à mes poings. J'crois que j'suis entrain de pleurer. Et de me marrer aussi.

C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Kyle.

Kyle est le micro-ondes qui s'éteint quand la tasse de lait déborde. Autant Wendy me stabilisait, autant Kyle éradiquait toutes mes putains d'idées noires. Avec lui, j'bois pas, bon je fume, mais j'entends pas l'appel de l'alcool. Il vaut plus qu'une bouteille remplie d'pisse addictive. Sans déconner, il est beau avec ses yeux verts qui brillent, sa peau qui sent bon, ses cheveux doux qui se sont aplatis avec le temps, et sa voix qui agit sur moi comme un puissant narcotique. Sans lui, j'arrive pas à m'gérer moi-même. J'me serais déjà tiré une balle tellement j'suis blasé d'la vie.

Mais j'suis incapable d'nous laisser nous aimer. J'ai trop peur de le lasser. C'est connu, l'amour ne dure pas, il s'use, alors il faut le renouveler avec quelqu'un d'autre! L'amour c'est un abonnement de train qui change en celui de bus, puis on finit par la chaise roulante.

Putain.

Kyle est tombé amoureux d'moi à un moment étrange et impétueux d'mon existence.

Cette douleur, parc'que Kyle n'est pas là, merde, ça fait mal!

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant est celui de la fin.**


	7. Dans leur tête

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**C'est la fin, je remercie mes lecteurs de leurs commentaires qui m'ont donné confiance. Merci, merci, merci.**

**Je n'aime pas quand tout va bien, life is a bitch, le ton de cette fiction est morose, la fin le sera aussi.**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Kenneth._

Deux semaines plus tard. Vendredi matin. Devant le lycée. Beau soleil, 'fait chaud, chaud, chaud, j'transpire et le t-shirt me colle à la peau.

Alors Wendy s'est tapée Stan, Token, Craig, Ze Mole, Gregory, Clyde peut-être? Je l'ai embrassé, Kyle l'a embrassé, Butters aussi qui sait? Et Eric est maintenant avec, il lui a surement demandé sa main et elle lui a promis que ses enfants seront de lui. Elle veut que des bébés Cartman grossissent dans son ventre, c'est dégueulasse ha ouais. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas pris du poids la belle Wendy bien gaulée? Il me semble qu'elle se caresse souvent le ventre, comme s'il était fragile et qu'il fallait qu'elle le protège. Cartman est devenu tellement plus doux, plus calme, plus vertueux, ça m'troue l'cul. Tous les matins, en fumant ma clope, je les vois se tenir la main, se faire des bisous discrets, se sourire, se déclarer leur amour. Merveilleux. J'finis par tirer la langue de dégoût. Erk. Pas parc'qu'il s'agit d'eux particulièrement, mais parc'que cette dévotion soudaine de mièvrerie et d'amour me file la nausée. Oh! J'suis célibataire depuis l'école primaire, les filles sont amoureuses de moi, mais mon coeur ne se situe pas dans ma bite, alors non, je n'suis jamais tombé amoureux. J'sais pas si ça me fait chier ou si justement ça m'arrange de ne pas m'être attaché à quelqu'un.

Quand j'vois comment Stan a galéré, comment Token a galéré, comment Ze Mole galère actuellement (à moins qu'il se tape Gregory) et comment Craig est dans la merde avec ses conquêtes, ça m'convainc de rester célibataire et d'continuer à niquer celles qui veulent. En plus, j'ai aucun risque d'être en manque de sexe puisque toutes les filles me courent après. À croire que j'suis irrésistible.

Là Wendy et Cartman rentrent dans le bâtiment car les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Elle se tient le ventre, encore. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur le beau cul de Tammy, elle a mis un petite robe flottante, j'vois presqu'à travers le tissu son string bleu électrique. Elle se retourne et me tire la langue en se baissant pour me montrer le début d'ses fesses. Quelle allumeuse. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi libertine que moi, j'aime pas toucher quelque chose qui a été souillé par tout l'monde.

Enfin, j'écrase le mégot puis me penche pour attraper mon sac avant de me relever et d'cogner une surface dure.

« Wow, c'est d'jà l'heure d'me faire castrer? »

Tucker.

Le fouteur de merde. L'enculeur de cochons d'Indes. Le terroriste qui a fait exploser l'amitié entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Qu'il aille sodomiser des chiots morts!

« Si j'avais su qu't'allais v'nir, j'me serais relevé plus fort pour te bousiller les couilles! »

« Ta gentillesse m'fait bander Kini. »

Il met son bras autour de mes épaules, une cigarette au bord des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce tu m'veux enfoiré? »

Avant je l'aimais bien. On s'éclatait pendant les soirées et on roulait des joints ensemble tous les midis, parfois même le soir après les cours. Maintenant j'le déteste. C'est pas gentil ce qu'il a fait à Stan et à Kyle. Après tout, s'il savait garder sa bite dans son froc, peut-être que mes potes se rouleraient des pelles devant moi à l'heure qu'il est! Hors, ce n'est pas le cas. Stan et Kyle ne se parlent pas, ne se regardent pas, enfin, pas directement, ils s'observent l'un l'autre quand ils croient que personne ne les voit, et souvent ils pleurent dans mes bras en s'auto-haïssant d'avoir été cons. Ils ne trainent même plus avec moi. Ils ne veulent pas que je choisisse avec qui rester.

« Écoute, j'sais que j'ai déconné avec eux, et ça m'fait d'la peine honnêtement... »

« Ta gueule, tu mens. »

J'lui arrache sa sèche pour la fumer et m'appuie le dos sur le muret. Craig m'imite en croisant les bras, l'air concentré.

« C'est bon, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'suis pas un attardé, j'ai un coeur moi aussi. »

Je me marre.

« Un coeur en mousse de chocolat périmé, c'est ça? »

« Mais laisse-moi parler trou du c'! »

Il me plaque contre le mur en foutant sa main sur ma bouche. Ses yeux me lancent un regard méprisant.

Sortez l'champagne, ce mec est détestable. Mais il a peut-être changé en une semaine? Si Cartman l'a fait, tout le monde le peut.

« J'sais que j'mérite d'me faire tabasser à mort, et j'comprends qu'tu m'détestes. Mais là, je m'emmerde tu vois, et j'me rends compte que vous avoir séparé a une influence sur mon mode de vie. J'me fais chier! »

OH BORDEL. JE SUIS MORT DE RIRE. De l'air.

J'le repousse avec violence.

« T'appelle ça avoir du coeur?! Tu m'aurais dit que tu regrettais, ça aurait marché! »

« Hé, j'm'ennuie, tu te retrouves tout seul, comme eux, on est tous perdant dans cette histoire. Tout c'que j'voulais c'était énerver Stan, j'adore énerver Stan. Tu trouves pas qu'il est adorable quand il est sur le point de tuer quelqu'un? »

« La ferme Tucker! »

Il sourit en coin pour me broyer contre le muret et m'faire taire à nouveau.

« J'adore Kyle, j'veux pas qu'il souffre. Faut qu'on les aide à clarifier leurs sentiments. »

Je lui mords la main.

« Putain, tu t'prends pour un clébard ou quoi?! »

Je croise les bras, ignorant son insulte.

« D'accord, comment on s'y prend? »

« Je suppose qu'ils vont à l'anniversaire de Bebe ce soir? »

« Stan, j'en sais rien, mais Kyle est forcé d'y aller. J'te rappelle que Bebe est folle de lui depuis la maternelle. »

« Ramène l'autre pédé alors. »

« Ouais mais, et après? Ils continueront de s'ignorer. »

« J'ai un plan, t'occupe, j'les connais ces deux abrutis. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Kenny, arrête de froncer les sourcils et fais-moi un sourire ok? J'suis gentil quand même! »

« T'veux pas que j'te suce aussi? »

« Y a moyen? »

« Tu fais chier! »

La sonnerie annonce le début des cours et la discussion s'arrête là. Je rejoins Kyle devant la classe, il me fait un pauvre sourire, j'lui baise la joue en y laissant d'la bave. Il se marre. J'aime bien le faire rire. La matinée se passe lentement, les cours sont chiants, Stan est à l'autre bout d'la classe et je sais que Kyle a les yeux rivés sur lui. C'est triste. Ca m'pète les couilles.

À douze heures, Wendy nous retrouve dans le parc avec des sandwichs. Elle arrache nos cigarettes pour qu'on mange. Bah ouais, quand on est pas décidé à changer, faut bien que quelqu'un nous pousse à l'faire.

« Arrêtez le tabac et nourrissez-vous! »

On la remercie. Elle nous sourit, puis s'agenouille et commence à manger en révisant. Kyle s'allonge sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Les miens sont rivés sur le ventre de Wendy. Le temps passe. Merde, elle ne vient pas de s'enfiler du jus de pomme, une salade, des bonbons et une barquette de fraises?

« Tu manges beaucoup ces temps-ci. »

Elle rougit.

« Quoi? Je suis une bonne épicurienne! »

Kyle se relève sur les coudes, suspicieux. Il a remarqué aussi.

« Tu vas grossir si tu continues. »

« Oh mais j'assume mon corps et je n'ai aucun problème avec mon poids! »

Il s'assoit en indien.

« Bon... si tu l'dis. »

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur moi et de manger Broflovski! »

Elle retourne à ses cahiers pour clore la discussion. Je m'grille un bédo.

« De l'herbe? »

Kyle se penche vers moi.

« Ouaip. »

« Fais-moi une soufflette. »

J'attrape sa nuque pour souffler la fumée dans sa bouche. S'il tirait une latte, il ne saurait même plus marcher. J'suis celui qui tient mieux la marijuana de tous.

« Ca va, j'vous dérange pas? »

« Un peu quand même... »

Kyle se ramasse un coup d'bic sur le crâne. Ca m'fait marrer. Elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on lui réponde.

« Et sinon, Cartman baise bien? »

Erk, le vagin de Wendy accueillant la bite de Cartman. J'tombe en arrière en me cachant les yeux.

« Ca ne te regarde pas! »

« Ca fait combien d'temps que vous couchez ensemble? »

J'me relève pour déposer mon menton sur l'épaule de mon pote qui est en pleine investigation.

« Kyle, arrête! »

« Wendy, putain, t'es au courant que t'attends un enfant au moins? »

Voilà qu'elle rougit malgré sa prétendue colère.

« Je suis enceinte d'un mois et deux semaines. Mais Eric ne le sait pas, donc ne dites rien! »

En réalité, c'est morose tout d'un coup.

...

Fin des cours. Maison de Kyle. On joue un peu à la play avant d'aller chez Bebe.

« On devrait arrêter la clope. »

Je dépose la manette pour m'étirer.

« On devrait. »

Il attrape le paquet... et s'allume une cigarette. Je soupire.

« Ouais, c'est pas gagné. Donne m'en. »

Il me passe la sèche, allant dans son armoire chercher un t-shirt propre. Je m'allonge ventre à plat sur son lit. Il se met torse nu, réfléchissant à quel vêtement choisir pour paraitre présentable. D'ailleurs, je devrais prendre exemple. C'est pas qu'on est crade, c'est surtout qu'on s'en fout d'notre apparence. Se faire beau prend trop de temps et c'est fatiguant.

« Dis, tu crois que Stan va venir? »

J'écrase le mégot dans le cendrier.

« Ca changera quoi s'il vient? »

« Je serais moins en manque de lui en le voyant. »

« Pourquoi tu t'trouves pas quelqu'un pour l'oublier? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Et s'il drague une fille? »

Kyle fronce les sourcils.

« Il est mort. »

Je m'approche de lui, le retourne, lui attrape les joues et l'embrasse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend? »

« T'es pas gay en fait... »

« Non, je n'aime que Stan. C'est pitoyable. »

Il se frotte un oeil, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. J'le prends dans mes bras. Son chagrin est silencieux, j'entends pas les reniflements mais je sens juste les larmes glisser sur ma peau. Putain, j'espère que le plan de Craig n'sera pas foireux!

Je quitte finalement Kyle pour aller chez Stan et le faire venir à cette putain d'soirée!

* * *

_Dans la tête de Craig.  
_

On peut dire que Bebe sait honorer son anniversaire. Forcément, elle est la première à fêter sa majorité, faut que tout l'monde s'en rappelle. Et il y a du monde, des gens de Denver aussi, les autres, j'les connais pas. Rien à foutre en fait. J'fume ma cigarette tranquillement, assis sur les marches de l'entrée, Clyde me raconte qu'il va séduire cette vierge de Jenny Simon. Rien à foutre aussi. Stan et Kenny sont déjà là, avec Ze Mole, entrain d'échanger fric et ganja. Il ne manque plus que Kyle. J'soupire, Clyde se casse en voyant Jenny. Lexus vient me draguer, j'lui demande si elle accepte de s'faire enculer, elle me fout une baffe en assurant qu'elle n'est pas une pute. Ouais, j'sens même pas la douleur, trop éméché pour ça. Puis, j'ai l'habitude des coups avec ce fils de pute qui m'ressemble et à qui Kyle a donné son cul.

Merde, j'ressens d'la putain de jalousie en réalité.

Moi aussi j'veux que quelqu'un soit accro à moi comme Kyle l'est à Stan... J'trouve ça malsain et terriblement bandant. Faut être vachement barré pour être dépendant de Marsh. C'est dégoûtant. Bon, j'dis ça alors que j'lui ai éjaculé sur la gueule et que le sperme suffit comme explication, pas besoin d'plus. En fait, je jouirais même en enfonçant ma queue dans l'trou d'un plancher, j'suis tellement con. Mais j'préfèrerais coucher avec Kyle jusqu'à mon décès. J'veux qu'on m'aime bordel de merde!

Et y en a que pour Stan ici. Stan par ci, Stan par là, j'peux pas embrasser une fille sans que Stan l'ai fait avant! En plus la plupart veulent sortir avec lui alors que, c'est déconné, j'suis beaucoup plus viril! Même, les filles, j'en ai rien à branler, c'est Kyle qui m'intéresse. J'suis convaincu qu'il aurait été plus heureux avec moi qu'avec l'autre que j'ai envie d'cogner! J'aurais pris soin d'lui, j'lui aurais donné de l'amour. J'm'occupais bien d'mon cochon d'Indes avant qu'il ne crève, c'est pas différent d'un couple. Au moins, je n'aurais jamais fait pleurer Kyle.

Je suis meilleur que Stan, putain.

Au final, mon plan était aussi que Kyle tombe amoureux de moi. Faut croire que j'suis pas fait pour lui. Mais ma bite était tellement bien entre ses cuisses, ça m'fait du mal d'avoir à me séparer de la relation sexuelle que j'ai eu avec Kyle. On a couché plusieurs fois après l'engueulade de l'infirmerie. Dans le placard du lycée, dans sa chambre, la mienne, sur la table de la cuisine, mais le plus souvent c'était dans un lit. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour Kyle de pleurer en se cachant le visage dans les draps...

On baise, on jouit, on s'écroule, on reprend notre souffle. Puis il renifle en disant : _je suis dégoûtant_.

Ca m'fait du mal aussi. Kyle n'aime pas vraiment le sexe, c'est bon le temps de l'orgasme, après ça le répugne. Il n'en a pas l'air parc'que c'est un mec qui attire beaucoup d'personnes et qui pue le désir à six kilomètres, mais il déteste le cul. Il accepte que j'l'encule juste pour se punir. Putain qu'ça a l'air cool d'être amoureux.

« Tu m'attendais? »

J'me relève pour attraper Kyle par la nuque et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Faut bien que j'en profite avant qu'il ne se remette avec Stan.

« Non, je m'emmerdais. »

Il m'offre un demi-sourire.

« Bon, on va faire comme ces déchets et se défoncer? »

On entre dans la baraque de Bebe. Kyle part directement vers elle. Ils s'enlacent, se parlent, elle lui donne un verre, ils rigolent, elle lui touche le bras, il a l'air gêné, elle se colle plus à lui pour lui baiser le cou, et blablabla putain d'merde, c'est bientôt fini là?!

Me voilà plus qu'agacé. J'leur fais un fuck, même s'ils ne le voient pas, puis me ramène près de Kenny, Christophe, Gregory et Stan qui fument dans la cuisine, assis contre les armoires sous l'évier. Ca a l'air d'être de la bonne vu l'état de leurs yeux. Kenny qui rigole pour rien, à moitié couché sur Christophe, la main dans les cheveux de Stan, et Gregory qui ressemble à un cadavre.

« Ken', faut qu'on cause. »

« Hein? T'es qui? »

Bon, il n'sait même pas qui j'suis... Ca m'énerve! Putain, putain! Putain! PUTAIN!

« Calme-toi et tire là d'sus. »

Je m'installe à côté de Stan et commence à fumer.

Une minute passe. Deux. Trois. Six. J'me sens bien. Plusieurs filles viennent chercher des verres, j'vois leur string, mais ma bite reste molle. Dix. J'crois que Kenny a essayé d'embrasser Stan. Ah, il a réussi à lui fourrer sa langue en fait. Quand deux mecs s'embrassent, ça envoie d'la chaleur. Vingt. Trente. J'entends Gregory proposer une pipe à Ze Mole. Ils se cassent. Quarante. Après, je sais plus ce qui se passe. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement autour d'moi, j'arrive plus à analyser, j'suis dans ma tête. Mon cerveau flotte dans la vapeur. C'est violent.

Finalement, mon crâne heurte le sol. Ca me ramène à la réalité. Ca pue la gerbe.

« Maiiiiis, j'me sens pas bien... »

Kenny commence à pleurer. J'me relève pour l'aider à s'assoir sur une chaise et pour lui faire boire de l'eau. On dirait un enfant. Je titube un peu en sortant de la cuisine pour chercher Stan. Mais putain, j'y vois rien avec tous ces déchets bourrés qui dansent partout, en plus de la musique assourdissante! J'attrape Lola pour lui demander où est Stan. Elle dit, enfin, elle me gueule que _ce gros con_ est en haut avec une autre fille. Elle lui souhaite aussi de choper le SIDA. Charmant. J'monte alors. Ca lui arrive de rester juste une heure sans avoir la bite dans l'bac à sperme d'une pute?!

Mais quand je parviens enfin à l'trouver dans la salle de bain, c'est deux inconnues que j'vois entrain de le déshabiller. Lui... est à moitié mort. Il répète : _non, non, arrêtez, non, je veux pas_. Moi qui croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'des filles pour s'faire violer. Je dégage les deux putains. On dirait que Stan a d'la fièvre vu comment il tremble. Je soupire... j'pourrais le baiser si j'le voulais.

Stan vomit dans les chiottes, tandis que j'lui maintiens la taille d'une main en lui tenant le front de l'autre. Je l'assois ensuite dans le bain et fait couler de l'eau tiède sur son visage. Ses yeux papillonnent, il grogne en me leçant un regard noir. Bah ouais, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. On se déteste, on détestera encore et toujours.

Je lui essuie les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Tu t'sens mieux? »

Ouais, ça me tracasse de savoir s'il va bien. Faut qu'il soit en bon état pour se remettre avec Kyle.

« Plus ou moins. »

Je me mets à genoux et croise les bras sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu les connaissais ces filles? »

Il secoue la tête.

Le silence arrive. Captivant...

« Tu couches encore avec Kyle? »

Stan me regarde, indifférent.

« Ouais, j'aime ça. »

Il ferme les yeux, surement pour s'empêcher de s'énerver. Ses muscles se tendent un peu.

« Fallait y penser avant d'le jeter comme une merde, t'es complètement con Stan, tu l'sais ça au moins? T'es bon qu'à boire dans ta putain d'piaule! »

Ses yeux bleus me fixent sans émotion, mais ce salaud sourit en coin. Le même genre de sourire que moi.

On se ressemble tellement. PUTAIN!

« Stan, t'es qu'une grosse merde ok? Tu fais c'que tu veux de ta vie, saoule-toi, défonce-toi, mutile-toi, SUICIDE-TOI! Chiale autant qu'tu veux! Mais t'as pas l'droit d'faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre dans ta salope de dépression de merde! Egoiste, crève, ça fera avancer les choses! »

« Je suis amoureux de Kyle. »

Cette affirmation me brise en deux. Je donne un coup dans le mur, dévale les escaliers, cherche Kyle qui traîne avec Butters et Token, puis le plaque contre le mur. Il me regarde, étonné. Je l'embrasse, une dernière fois.

« J'ai couché avec Stan. Il est dans la salle de bain. »

Il me pousse avec violence.

Ouais, Stan et moi-même sommes identiques. Deux vrais connards.

* * *

_Dans la tête de Kyle._

Stan est dégoûté de moi parc'que j'ai fait la pute avec Craig. Je l'ai toujours connu instable d'esprit mais je ne pensais pas qu'il deviendrait à ce point illogique. Il me vire de sa vie pour une histoire de bite alors qu'il a fait exactement la même chose! Je. Vais. Le. Buter. Je vais finir par le détester.

J'arrive dans la pièce, claque la porte violemment. Il est entrain de laisser couler l'eau au dessus de lui. Il a l'air tellement misérable. Mais si beau en même temps. Chaque fois que je le vois, mon coeur bourdonne.

« Hé sale porc! »

Il se lève sur les coudes.

« Tu sais ce qui fait une belle journée? »

Je m'appuie contre la porte, il s'assoit au bord du bassin en frottant ses cheveux avec la serviette.

« On se réveille en pensant à de belles choses, pour nous conditionner à apprécier une routine de merde. Ca marchait pour moi avant, j'étais heureux. J'ai perdu ma joie à cause de toi! »

Il reste silencieux. Je suis désarmé.

« Ca ne te fait rien? »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Stan a tellement changé.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal Kyle. »

Il baisse la tête, ses doigts tremblent.

« Je ne sais pas me gérer. »

De nous tous, ici, il est le plus fragile.

« Et j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi au bout de 3 ans. La première année est merveilleuse, la deuxième est calme, la troisième et dernière est détestable. Tous les couples se séparent à un moment, je l'ai compris avec Wendy. C'est imparable. »

Il sanglote.

« Kyle, j'ai besoin de toi, mais tu vas me quitter au final. »

Il renifle. Ca me fend le coeur. Je l'enlace. Il ne le mérite pas, mais quand une personne à laquelle on tient souffre, rester indifférent est impossible.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Son front est chaud contre mon cou.

« C'est rien, je te pardonne toujours tout. »

Il dépose maladroitement ses mains dans mon dos.

« J'ai été un meilleur ami dégueulasse. Pardon d'avoir abusé de toi et de t'avoir jeté. »

On est debout et on est dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est agréable, mon coeur fait la course et je sens le sien cogner dans sa poitrine. Son odeur, bien qu'il y ait la présence de l'alcool, me rend fébrile. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras.

« On va chez moi. »

Je lui prends la main. Quand j'ouvre la porte, Craig et Kenny reculent brusquement, honteux.

« Super, ils se tiennent la main! Bon on va baiser Tucker? »

Craig se lève en nous lançant un regard triste. Je lui balance mon paquet de cigarettes qu'il rattrape.

« J'te l'donne, j'arrête de fumer. »

« Merci. »

Et ils se cassent.

* * *

_Dans la tête de Stanley._

On ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air, ni même déshabillé. J'ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de lui. On a dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, collé l'un à l'autre, respirant le souffle de l'autre. C'était différent de d'habitude, le sommeil était réparateur. J'ai eu froid à cause la fièvre mais la présence de Kyle a réduit cette sensation de frigidité.

J'ai mal à mes cicatrices. Je me suis blessé hier, aux poings, aux genoux, et finalement tout le corps. Je sais que je suis stupide. Me battre avec un mur parc'que je ne me supporte plus et finir des bouteilles pour stabiliser mes excès est insensé. Je deviens une merde. J'en suis une, je le sais, et je fais en sorte de n'être déconsidéré que par moi-même. J'ai fait du mal à Kyle parc'que c'était facile et intéressant. Mais ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. Maintenant, tout va bien.

Tout n'est plus assommant.

Et me réveiller dans les bras de Kyle me remplit de bien-être.

* * *

**Fin morose.**

**Voilà, j'me suis essayé dans la psycho, maintenant j'ai des OS qui seront mis ensemble dans un recueil (complété au fil du temps) et une autre fic en projet. Si ça vous intéresse toujours. D'ailleurs, il y aura des 'suites' de cette fiction parmi ces OS (j'approfondirais les personnages secondaires de _Craig Fucker_).  
**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, que cette fiction déborde de défauts, je suis désolé, c'est comme ça. Je m'améliorerais la prochaine fois.**


End file.
